6 kinderen, 1 element
by olifantje-emma
Summary: Als de Bladebreakers 2 mysterieuze meisjes ontmoeten staat hun wereld op hun kop. KaiOC RayOC HELEMAAL TERUG! Chappie 6 is er!
1. De ontmoeting

Oké mensen, 6 kinderen, 1 element is back in action!

Ik heb de tijd eens genomen om alles te herwerken en als ze het er weer afsmijten, ben ik er klaar voor. (ik zet nu wel mijn account op het spel) Maar in ieder geval, "" is denken en ## is fluisteren. (niet bij de titels en namen)

Veel plezier!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

#Chappie 1: De ontmoeting#

Het is het begin van de zomervakantie. Een prachtige dag.

Een volgend tornooi. De bladebreakers zijn samen klaar om het Afrikaanse tornooi te winnen.

Meneer Dickenson (Mr D) heeft natuurlijk een 5-sterren hotel uitgezocht voor hen.

Maar Mr D heeft een probleem. Voor het Afrikaanse tornooi heeft men 6 bladers nodig.

Waar gaat hij die halen?

#Hotel#

Max: Please Kai please

Kai: Nee!

Max: Please Kai echt niet?

Kai: ...

Kenny: Maar jongens, we moesten het nieuwe trainingsschema uitproberen.

Ray: Kalm jullie 2 we vinden wel een oplossing, iedereen stemt gewoon of ze willen gaan trainen of niet.

Kenny: Goed idee Ray. Wie stemt voor te gaan trainen?

Kai en Kenny steken hun hand op.

Kenny: Wie stemt om NIET te gaan trainen?

Max en Ray steken hun hand.

Iedereen:????????

Kenny: Gelijk, hoe kan dat?

Kai: Tyson is hier niet.

Max: Die ligt vast nog in bed.

Ray: Nee, dat kan niet. Daarstraks heb ik hem gewekt toen ik zei dat het eten bijna wordt afgeruimd. En toen was hij wel direct wakker.

Iedereen behalve Ray: Das Tyson.

Max: Hoe halen wij hem dan van de buffet tafel?

Kenny: Dat gebeurt vanzelf, over een paar minuten moet hij toch stoppen, dan maken ze het buffet klaar voor het middageten.

Ray: Het buffet was een halfuur geleden gedaan dus ze krijgen hem daar ook niet weg volgens mij.

Kai: Hij is daar.

Iedereen kijkt naar richting waar Kai heen wees.

Max: Tyson we begonnen al ongerust te worden.

Tyson: (Probeert te praten) phnietm phnodigph.

Kai: "Waarom had ik tegen Meneer Dickens gezegd dat ik op die peuters wou babysitten? Moesten ze daarvoor volwassen worden."

Kenny: Tyson je moet stemmen, ofwel gaan we trainen ofwel gaan we iets anders doen. Wat kies je?

Tyson: ZWEMMEN!!!!!!

Ray: goed idee laten we snel gaan. We zien elkaar bij het zwembad over 15 minuten.

Iedereen: Oke.

15 minuten later:

Tyson: Wouw dat zwembad is enorm.

Kenny: Ik ga ondertussen jullie beyblades verbeteren samen met Dizzy.

Iedereen: Oke.

Max: Wie het eerste in het water is.

Ray: Dat win ik met mijn ogen dicht.

Tyson: Ray, Max jullie hebben geen schijn van kans. Mijn opa haalt jullie nog in.

Ray en Max: Heel grappig hoor Tyson. (O-E: Is sarcastisch bedoelt)

Max: Hey Kai doe je mee?

Kai: (grote stilte)

Ray: Amai zo spraakzaam vandaag.

Tyson: 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

En ze zijn weg.

Ray: Tyson kijk uit!

Tyson: Hoe? Watte?

Tyson kijkt richting Ray.

BAF ....... PLONS

Tyson is tegen iemand gebotst en ze vallen samen in het water.

???: Eikel! Als ik je in mijn handen krijg.

Tyson: Sorry, sorry please vermoord me niet.

??: Maak je geen zorgen in het water heft ze nog nooit iemand vermoord.

Ray en Max: Tyson, ben je in orde?

Tyson: Jaja.

Ze stappen alle 3 uit het water.

Dan zien ze hun ogen uit. Tyson stapt uit het water met 2 prachtige meisjes.

Iedereen staat ze aan te gapen.

Tyson: Hey, ik heb gewonnen.

Ray: Eh wie zijn jullie eigenlijk?

Selene: Mijn naam is Selene en dit is Luna.

Iedereen: Aangenaam kennismaking.

Ray: Ik ben Ray, die je omver heeft gelopen is Tyson, die met zijn blonde haar is Max en die jongen daar is Kai.

Selene en Luna: Aangenaam.

#Selene#

"Oh ik kill die Tyson, zeker weten. Die Max is wel schattig met dat snoetje. Ray, lijkt mij een sportieve. Niet echt mijn type. Wouw maar die Kai mag er zijn die is wel knap, zeker weten. Oh ik mag niet blozen. Laat ik me maar eerst afdrogen."

#Luna#

"Moest ik daarvoor uit het water. Gewoon weer wat jongens en 1 ervan wilt Selene zoals gewoonlijk weer vermoorden voor iets. Maar dit is echt snel meestal is da pas na 2 dagen. Ach ze stellen zich voor: Max ...valt mee. Die Tyson ocharme, Selene haar ogen zien een beetje blauw. Kai is te stil naar mijn zin. Maar wie was da nu ook weer die ze voorstelde Ray of zo. Die lijkt me wel sportief. Knap is hij anders wel. Ik duik denk terug in het water."

#Max#

"Wou dat zijn echt knappe meiden met dat lang bruin haar bij ... ah ze heet Selene. Maar bij die andere, Luna was het toch, die is met die 2 blonde vlechten wel knap. Oh ik hoop dat ik ze nog vaak zien."

#Tyson#

"Oeh da was wel een harde klap maar ik ben nu al 17 dus ik ben al volwassen dus. Haar ogen zien nu wel ineens lichjes blauw. Daarjuist had ze zeker weten bruine ogen. Het verandert al weer een beetje terug naar bruin. Selene, ah nu weet ik teminste wie me wil vermoorden en wie we moet redden heet ... Luna. Ben ik blij dat zij in de buurt was. Ze heeft anders ook wel mooie ogen: van die groene. Die zijn echt leuk, meiden met freaky ogen. Luna valt nog mee, dat zijn gewoon groene maar die van Selene zijn bruin die soms blauw worden. Ik krijg precies een beetje kippenvel. Ach ik heb weer honger wanneer zouden we gaan eten?"

#Ray#

"Wow, dat zijn kei knappe meiden. Aha die met haar rode bikini heet Selene en die knappe met haar groene bikini heet Luna. Luna, wat een hemelse naam. Van wat zou ze houden, zou ze al een vriendje hebben? Ik hoop teminste dat ze geen vriendje heeft. Ach Ray kom naar de realiteit, zij is super-knap die heeft zeker al een vriendje. Ik maak zeker geen schijn van kans. Ik denk dat ik ga blozen, oh please nee."

#Kai#

"Mm ze vallen mee, voor meisjes dan. Zouden ze een blade hebben? Wacht wat denk ik, dat meisjes kunnen bladen of wat. Misschien proberen ze het? Selene en Luna. Ik hoop voor hen dat ze kunnen bladen. Dat is het enige dat Tyson toch een beetje kan. Hij is kampioen in eten. Ik hoop dat hij erin stikt. Selene heeft het ook niet zo voor Tyson, Misschien ga ik haar nog aardig vinden."

#Normaal#

Tyson: Gaan we eten?

Iedereen: Tyson!

Tyson: Wat nu weer?

Kai: Je hebt 25 minuten geleden nog gegeten.

Max: Ik dacht dat we gingen zwemmen?

Luna: Goed idee!

Luna duikt recht dat water in.

Selene: Bedankt en hoe moet ik haar er nu terug uitkrijgen?

Ray: Blijf dan toch nog even. Of hebben jullie haast of zo?

Selene: Niet echt maar over een uurtje waren we van plan te gaan eten maar Luna gaat niet graag het water uit.

Tyson: Bommetje!

PLONS

Max: Wacht op mij.

Ray: Mij niet vergeten.

Max en Ray springen in het water waardoor er een groot deel water uit het zwembad komt.

Kai gaat ook het water in maar gewoon langs het trapje en zwemt een paar baantjes en komt er terug uit om te zonnen. Het was tenslotte een bloedhete dag.

Selene had al genoeg gezwommen en ging dan maar eventjes zonnen.

Luna zat al onder water voor 2 minuten.

In het zwembad:

Ray: Blijft zij niet lang onder.

Max: Ja ze is nu al bijna 2 minuten onder water.

Tyson: Watte is Luna aan het verdrinken, dat mag niet. Zij moet me redden als ik Selene weer tegenkom. Iemand moet haar redden.

Max: Ik heb mijn duikbril niet bij, ik kan niet lang onderwater.

Ray: (diepe zucht) dan doe ik het wel.

"Oh ik hoop dat ze in orde is, ze is nu al bijna 3 minuten onder water. Ik ga maar redder in nood spelen."

Ray duikt ook.

Na een half minuutje komen ze allebei boven.

Luna: Ben je gek geworden, je hebt mij bijna een hartstilstand bezorgd.

(haar ogen beginnen blauw te worden)

Ray: Sorry, echt waar. We dachten dat je aan het verdrinken was.

(Luna haar ogen beginnen terug groen te worden.)

Luna: Oh bedankt dan nog, maar pak me voortaan niet zo vast bij mijn schouders wil je.

Ray: (begint lichtjes te blozen) Oh eh h...hhet is beloofd hoor.

Max: Hey Ray, Luna. Zijn jullie in orde?

Tyson: Hey Ray ben je nu aan het blozen?

Ray: Eh wij zijn in orde hoor Maxie.

Tyson: Je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord.

Ray: (begint nog roder te worden) Eh nee hoor, eh het is gewoon warm vandaag.

Tyson: Jaja dat zal wel.

Luna: Ja Tyson, het is warm vandaag en gij begint trouwens ook wat rood te zien hoor.

Max: Tja Tyson nu moet ik haar wel gelijk geven ge begint lichtjes een kreeft te worden.

Tyson gaat snel weer onder water om af te koelen.

Ray: #Dank je.#

Luna: #Het was geen moeite.#

Max: Hoe komt het dat je 3 minuten kon onderblijven?

Luna: Dat is niet moeilijk, ik heb vroeger veel gezwommen en ik kan nu al 5 minuten onderblijven als ik wil. Selene kan 10 minuten onderblijven als ze wil.

Ray en Max: 0.0

Luna : Waar is Tyson nu ?

Tyson: Hier ben ik.

Luna: Waarom wil hij nu niet verdrinken?

Max en Ray: -.-'

Ondertussen aan de kant:

Selene: Wil je misschien wat zonnecreme?

Kai: Nee.

Selene: Echt niet, het is heet, je kan je gemakkelijk verbranden.

Kai: Nee, echt niet!

Selene: Weet je het echt wel zeker het is vandaag meer dan 35 graden. "Anders zorg ik er wel zelf voor dat je je verbrand."

Kai: Meer dan 35 graden? Oemph geef het dan maar.

Selene: Zie je wel dat je het nodig zou hebben. Zeg Kai kan jij goed beybladen?

Kai: Gaat je niets aan.

Selene: Weet ik maar ik wil het wel graag weten.

Kai: Ja natuurlijk kan ik goed bladen. Ik ben de beste van de groep.

Selene: Wil je straks dan tegen me bladen?

Kai: Nee!

Selene: Waarom niet?

Kai: Omdat je een meisje bent.

Selene: (haar ogen beginnen blauw te worden) Dus gij denkt dat meisjes niet kunnen bladen. Wacht maar af ik ben beter dan jullie allemaal samen.

Kai: Dat wil ik wel nog zien. Oke uitdaging aangenomen.

Selene: Degene die verliest trakteert de andere op een etentje.

Kai: Nee! We gaan niet samen weg.

Selene: Was ook niet de bedoeling. (haar ogen beginnen echt blauw te zien) Ik had gedacht om de andere mee te nemen. Begin alvast maar te sparen om de etenskosten te betalen van Tyson. Ik hoorde dat hij erg veel kan eten. (haar ogen beginnen terug bruin te worden)

Kai: Vind ik best.

Selene: Deal?

Kai: Deal.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zo dat was chapter 1. Nu hopen dat het er niet af word gesmeten. Zoniet, kunnen jullie de volgende chapters erg snel verwachten.

Maar ja, hoe komt het dat Selene zei dat ze Kai anders zelf zou verbranden en hoe komt het dat Luna en Selene zo lang hun adem kunnen inhouden. Wat gebeurt er tussen Ray en Luna en wat tussen Kai en Selene? Dat weet je in de volgende chapters.


	2. Eerst bladen dan een etentje

Nog een klein berichtje, de O-E-kes worden NIET vervangen. Dus, ge kunt nog alles lezen van vorig jaar.

Dus hier komt mijn volgende chapter.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

#Chappie 2: Eerst bladen dan een etentje.#

Na een halfuur kwam Luna uit het water en kwam Kenny de bladebreakers halen om toch nog even te trainen.

Selene: Kom je nu?                 

Luna: Jaja ik ben er al hoor.

Selene: Nu dan dag jongens, we zien jullie vast nog.

Luna: Ja misschien tot straks anders tot morgen.

Iedereen: Daaaaaaaag (O-E: zelfs Kai, is dat een mirakel?)

Selene en Luna gaan weg.

Kenny: Allee kleden jullie je om, dan kunnen jullie nog bladen.

Iedereen behalve Kai: Oke

Kai: (grote stilte)

#In kamer 633# (dat is die van Luna en Selene.)

Selene: Ik ga eerst douchen want ik ken u, gij blijft gemakkelijk er een uur onderstaan.

Luna: Dat is niet waar!

Selene: Eigenlijk wel dus ik ben zo terug en leg ondertussen uw kleren al klaar samen met uw blade. Na het douchen gaan we een uurtje bladen en dan gaan we middagmaal eten.

Luna: Lijkt mij goed hoor.

#Na het douchen#

Selene: Ben je nu klaar?

Luna: Ik ben er bijna, ik vind mijn blade niet.

Selene: Ik heb die hier, kom je nu?

Luna: Zei dat dan wat eerder he.

#Ondertussen in kamer 624# (die van Max en Tyson)

Tyson: Hey Maxie, wat vond jij van die meiden?

Max: (begint echt rood te worden) Die vallen best mee en jij?

Tyson: Oeh Maxie je begint rood te worden is het wat ik denk wat het is?

Max: Nee!!!!!

Tyson: Oke kalm maar man. Je bent 17 das niet gezond voor je bloeddruk.

Max: Tja ik pak Draciel. Waar is jouw Dragoon eigenlijk?

Tyson: Ik denk "ik hoop" dat die bij de Chef (Kenny) is.

Max: Ze kloppen op de deur. Kom we gaan.

Tyson: Oke.

#Ondertussen in kamer 625# (die van Ray en Kai)

Ray: Die meiden waren wel aardig, wat vond jij Kai?

Kai: Ze vielen mee.

Ray: Wel spraakzaam vandaag niet?

Kai: Erg grappig Ray. Ik hoop dat je geen grapjes maakt onder de training.

Ray: Tuurlijk niet Kai, Maak je geen zorgen. "Ik hoop dat ik Luna nog eens een keertje zie."

Kai: Ray ben je klaar? Ze kloppen op de deur.

Ray: Eh ja ik kom hoor.

Kai: "Ik kan die Selene maar niet uit mijn hoofd krijgen. Hoe kan dat? Ach daar kom ik later wel achter, nu eerst wat gaan trainen."

#Ondertussen in kamer 626# (de kamer van de Chef of Kenny)

Chef: Tja Dizzie, wat denk je van Dragoon?

Dizzie: Dragoon aanvalsring is krachtiger en lichter is en moet nu sneller zijn en meer aanvalskracht hebben.

Chef: En zal Tyson dat doorhebben?

Dizzie: Ik denk het wel, maar ja we spreken hier wel over Tyson.

Chef: Daarom juist.

Dizzie: Dat hangt af van Tyson, je kent hem als hij bezig is.

Chef: Laten we gaan.

Dizzie: Oke zie je in de trainingszaal.

#12.05 uur#

Chef klopt op iedereen zijn deur om te vragen of ze klaar zijn.

Na 5 minuutjes zijn ze klaar om te trainen bij de trainingszaal. Tyson slaakte een zucht van opluchting toen hij Dragoon van de Chef kreeg.

Maar toen ze daarbinnen kwamen........

Luna: Zo we ontmoeten elkaar weer.

Selene: Waar bleven jullie nu? We stonde hier een eeuwigheid te wachten.

Tyson: Verwachte jullie ons dan?

Selene: Ik had jullie niet verwacht, maar ik wist wel dat Kai ging komen.

Kai: Laten we dit snel afhandelen.

Selene: Ja geen probleem. Wil je snel uit de schaal of moet ik u nog wat pijn laten lijden?

Max: Wat is hier eigenlijk aan de hand?

Ray: Geen idee. "Oh Luna heeft haar haar los. Zo is ze wel knap. Oh Ray daar mag je nu niet aan denken."

Luna: Simpel jongens, Selene heeft Kai uitgedaagd voor een match.

Tyson: Heeft Kai dat aangenomen?!

Luna: Echt wel, de verliezer betaalt straks het middageten.

Chef: Dizzy, wil jij dit analyseren?

Dizzy: Tuurlijk Kenny.

Selene: Klaar om te verliezen?

Kai: Dacht het niet.

Tyson: Zijn jullie klaar? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

Selene: Go Zandra!

Kai: Go Dranzer!

(Zandra en Dranzer draaien rondjes.)

Selene: Wil je een snelle dood?

Kai: Kom me maar vangen als je kan.

Selene: Geen probleem. Zandra kom eruit!

Kai: Dranzer, kom te voorschijn.

(Een vuurdraak en een rode feniks komen uit de blades.)

Kai: Is dat alles dat je kan?

Selene: Ik ben nog maar pas begonnen. Zandra doe je fireball nu.

Kai: Dranzer fire arrow.

Luna: Je kan het Selene, maak het af.

Selene: Geen zorgen Luna, even kalmpjes aandoen. Ik heb alles onder controle.

Chef: Dizzy wat denk jij hiervan?

Dizzie: Zandra is een krachtig Bit-beest met grote oerkrachten. Har naam betekend weldoenster en is over het algemeen kalm en zachtaardig. Maar als het nodig kan ze erg krachtig uit de hoek komen. Een goede raad voor Dranzer is uitkijken. Want ze is geen draakje om zonder handschoenen aan te pakken.

Tyson: Hoe kunnen we Kai helpen?

Ray: We kunnen toch moeilijk toekijken hoe Dranzer vermorzeld wordt.

Chef: Ik ben bang dat we niets meer voor Kai kunnen doen.

Max: Hou vol Kai!

Luna: "Het gaat goed Selene, maak hem nu af. Waar wacht je op? Wacht wil je hem wel verslaan? Ze heeft geen keus, ons goede naam hangt ervan af."

Selene: Wordt het je wat te warm onder je voeten Kai?

Kai: Helemaal niet, Dranzer nog een fire arrow.

Selene: Je hoeft niet zo te brullen hoor, ik versta je prima. Maar ik kan het beter ineens afmaken. Zandra doe je dragonbreath en wel nu!

Kai: Oh nee!

Dranzer ligt uit de schaal. En Zandra komt in Selene haar hand gevlogen.

Selene: Je was beter dan ik verwacht, maar goed is een ander woord.

Kai: (grote ogen) Ik heb verloren van een meisje of wat.

Luna: Nog goed gedaan hoor Kai, meestal kunnen ze het niet zolang uithouden.

Selene: Kom Luna we gaan verder trainen.

Luna: Geen probleem, maar wil 1 van jullie jongens anders misschien tegen mij?

Selene: Ja of durven jullie niet omdat we MEISJES zijn?

Tyson: Echt niet, kom maar op als je durft.

Max: Sorry Tyson, maar deze is voor mij.

Ray: Dacht het niet, ik ga en dat is besloten.

Chef: Maar Ray, weet je dat zeker? We hebben tenslotte niets over haar.

Ray: Geen probleem, ik overleef het wel.

Luna: Oke hebben jullie het onderling uitgevochten, ik sta hier wortel te schieten.

Ray: Ik ben de man die alles kan, kom maar op!

Luna: Is maar een woord.

Tyson: Zijn jullie klaar? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

Ray: Go Drigger!

Luna: Go Briana!

Ray: Drigger doe je tiger claw attack nu.

Luna: Niet zo haastig, Briana (ze komt te voorschijn) doe je world shaking nu.

(Drigger ligt uit de schaal en Briana komt terug naar Luna's hand.)

Luna: Nog veel trainen Ray.

Chef: Wat denk jij Dizzie, wat deed Ray verkeerd?

Dizzie: Niets eigenlijk, Briana is ook een erg krachtig Bit-beest. Haar naam betekend sterk, machtig en is erg aggresief. Ik zeg maar Drigger heeft geluk dat hij nog leeft. Zandra is eigenlijk krachtiger maar zij strijd enkel als haar meesteres er voor vraagt. Maar Zandra houdt van elk gevecht en Briana wilt enkel maar dat het zo snel mogelijk gedaan is. Oeh, ik zou de vloer willen aanvegen met die Briana als ik nu niet vast zat in een laptop.

Chef: Hoe vaak moet ik het nu nog zeggen? Het spijt me dat ik je in mijn laptop stopte.

Dizzie: Excuses aanvaard.

Selene: Nu Kai, ik won de weddenschap dus jij betaald straks het eten.

Kai: Goed goed.

Tyson: Kei cool, wel ergens bij een buffet tafel want ik heb erge honger.

Ray: Kalm maar Tyson eerst nog wat trainen.

Luna: Ja, wij trainen ook nog wat.

Max: Komaan Luna, ik daag je uit.

Luna: Kom maar op als je durft.

Selene: Nog kandidaten om tegen mij te spelen.

Tyson: Mijn beurt.

Selene: Weet je het zeker, ik ben een harde noot om te kraken.

Tyson: Mmm jammie noten.

Selene: 0.0'

Selene : Denk hij nog aan iets anders dan eten ?

Ray: Nee niet echt.

Chef: Oke dus Kai gaat met Ray bladen en Max met Luna en Selene met Tyson.

Luna: Dat klopt, jij bent wel en slimmerikje.

Chef: (begint hard te blozen)

Kai: Gaan we dan beginnen?

Selene: Geen probleem,het is nu 12.20, over 40 minuutjes eten. Wat denken jullie?

Tyson: Goed voor mij, maar kan het niet een klein beetje vroeger?

Iedereen: Tyson!

Tyson: Wat? Wat deed ik nu weer verkeerd?

Max: Niks, laat maar.

Ze beginnen te bladen. Het gaat als volgt: Kai wint het van Ray. Selene wint van Tyson en Luna wint van Max. Na 40 minuutjes hard te trainen wordt het hoog tijd voor hun middageten.

Tyson: Oh, ik hoop dat ik het haal tot in de eetzaal.

Luna: "Ik draag hem anders wel. Oh ja da mag ik niet doen van Selene."

Ray: Is er iets aan de hand Luna?

Luna: Nee hoor Ray, anders nog bedankt om het te vragen.

#Bij het buffet#

Tyson: Aanvallen!!!

Ray: Gedraag u een beetje Tyson.

Tyson: Heb ik me dan ooit misdragen?

Max: Tuurlijk niet.

(ondertussen zijn Kai, Selene, Luna en de Chef gaan zitten aan een tafeltje.)

Kai: Een goede raad, ga ergens anders zitten voor je Tyson ziet eten. Ik heb je gewaarschuwd.

Selene: Wij blijven lekker zitten. Jij moet ons trakteren. Remember?

Luna: Ja, wij gaan niet weg zomaar omdat Tyson wat gaat eten.

Kai: Ik zei het al ik heb jullie gewaarschuwd.

(Tyson,Max en Ray komen erbij zitten met hun borden.)

Kai en Kennie: Wij gaan ook ons eten halen.

Selene en Luna: Wij komen mee.

#5 minuutjes later#

Luna: Smakelijk eten allemaal.

Iedereen: Smakelijk en kijk vooral niet naar Tyson.

Selene begrijpt niet wat ze bedoelen met niet naar Tyson kijken en kijkt toch even naar hem. En ze kan geloven waarom niemand naar Tyson kijkt. Hij had alles gewoon in zijn mond gepropt tot er geen spaghetti sliertje mee bijkon. (letterlijk dan)

Maar ze at gewoon door totdat.........

Luna: Wat gaan we deze namiddag doen?

Max: Wat dacht je om naar het strand te gaan als onze grote leider daar teminste geen problemen mee heeft?

Kai: (begint wat te mompelen)

Ray: Oke het strand dan maar he.

Selene: Goed, ik wou toch al een bruin kleurtje.

Tyson: Ik ga nog wat halen want ik heb HONGER!

Iedereen: (een anime val)

Ray: "Kei leuk, ik ga met Luna naar het strand. Alsof een wens uitkomt."

Kai: "Alweer luieren, dan is het morgen harder trainen. Dat weten ze."

Luna: "Leuk, nog wat zwemmen en dan nog misschien nog even bakken."

Selene: "Nu kan ik een mooi bruin kleurtje krijgen. Lizzy kan nu niets meer doen dat ik er bruiner uitzie dan haar."(vals lachje in haar gedachten)

(Lizzy is een meisje van thuis die Selene vreselijk haat. Ze was overlaatst vreselijk jaloers op haar omdat ze er bruiner uitzag dan haar dus nu weet je waarom ze zo graag wou bruinen.)

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Zo chapter 2 is klaar. Heel veel werk gehad maar ik heb het nu toch af.

Een saai chapterke ik weet het maar ik zal proberen om het volgende chapter wat spannender te maken. En het is nog maar pas begonnen want ...... dat zeg ik nog niet maar je kan nog veel chapters verwachten. De vraagjes: Waarom zei Luna dat ze Tyson zelf wou dragen maar niet mocht van Selene en vinden Ray en Luna elkaar nog? En Selene en Kai? Lees vooral de volgende chapters!


	3. Aan het strand

Zo hier is mijn volgende chappie.

Als de leeftijden wil weten hier zijn ze:

Selene: 18 jaar Luna: 17 jaar Max: 17 jaar Ray: 17 jaar Tyson: 16.5 jaar en Kai: 18 jaar. Er is vraag gedaan hoe het Bit-beest van Luna eruit ziet dat is een bruin-grijze hippogrief. En die van Selene als jullie het moeten weten is een rode vuurdraak.

Oke hier is chappie 3 dus veel leesplezier.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

#Chappie 3: Aan het strand.#

#In kamer 633 (Selene en Luna)#

Selene: Waarom gaan we eigenlijk met hen mee?

Luna: Ze zijn aardig en ze kunnen wel best goed bladen als ze wat meer trainen.

Selene: Weet je waar mijn gewone kleren liggen?

(Ze hadden andere kleren aan voor te trainen.)

Luna: Ja, lagen die niet in de kast of lagen ze nu onder het bed?

Selene: Die van mij in de kast en die van jouw onder het bed.

Luna: Ah ja bedankt he.

Selene: "Er is iets bijzonder aan de bladebreakers maar ik weet niet wat." "Missie 1 onderzoeken wat ik raar vind aan de bladebreakers."

Luna: Ik ben klaar.

Selene: En je bikini, handdoek, zonnecreme en zonnebril dan?

Luna: Heb ik behalve de zonnecreme, ik mag die toch van u lenen please?

Selene: Oke als ik je duikbril dan ook eventjes mag lenen.

Luna: Oke dan zijn we weg.

Selene: We hadden afgesproken aan de uitgang.

Aan de uitgang:

Max: Waar blijven ze?

Kai: Misschien komen ze niet meer.

Tyson: Wa Kai dat je dat nog durft denken. Ik weet zeker dat ze komen.

Ray: Ja ik hoop het. "Hopelijk komt Luna."

Tyson: Waar is de Chef eigenlijk?

Max: Zeg Tyson ben je dat nu al vergeten. Hij ging nog dingen opzoeken over Selene en Luna hun Bit-beesten.

Ray: Daar zijn ze.

Selene en Luna: Hey jongens.

Ray: "Wou ze zien er leuk uit. Ik had nooit gedacht dat Luna een jeansbroek zou dragen met een groene T-shirt met V-nek waar op staat: Run bitch, run. Maar een goede combinatie met die sportschoenen."

Kai: "Ik vroeg me al af waar ze bleven. Vrouwen, ha altijd maar optutten. En wat Selene aanheeft amai. Tyson heeft zelfs nog een betere smaak aluwel ik hem niet in een rode rok zie tot aan de knieën met een strak babyblauw topke. Ik zou me rot lachen, Tyson met een blote buik. En die sandalen dan, kon ze geen schoenen kopen of zo."

Tyson: Leuk dat jullie er zijn maar gaan we nu zwemmen het is al 2 uur.

Selene: Oke maar we blijven wel maar tot 5 uur. Daarna gaan we nog trainen.

Luna: Moet dat nu, ik dacht dat we vakantie hadden?

Selene: We moeten wel in vorm blijven he.

Kai: "Amai, die traint teminste nog goed, ik wou dat mijn team zich ook zo zou gedragen."

Max: Gaan we nu?

Iedereen: Oke!

Aan het strand (eindelijk):

Tyson: Oh Max, ik wou daar gaan liggen.

Max: Sorry Tyson maar ik was hier eerst met mijn handdoek.

Tyson: Nietes!

Max: Welles!

(En ga zo maar door.)

Selene: "Het is hier echt prachtig."

Iedereen heeft een plekje onder de zon gevonden behalve Tyson en Max die nog steeds aan het bekvechten zijn. Maar even later hebben ook zij een plekje gevonden. Max had gewonnen van Tyson en lag op dat o zo mooie plekje. Als iedereen zich heeft omgekleed in hun badkostuum.

Luna: Iemand zin om mee te gaan zwemmen?

Ray, Max en Tyson: We komen al.

Selene: Ik kom er zo aan.

Kai: (grote stilte)

Tyson: Wie het laatst in het water is moet de eerste kussen.

Ray: Oke dan, ben je klaar voor de start. 3……2……1……LET IT RIP.

En Tyson, Max, Ray en Luna schieten er als een pijl vandoor.

PLONS

Luna: Ik heb gewonnen.

Iedereen: ?????

Ray: "Hoe heb je dat…?"(staat stil)

Max: Ja, tweede. Ik ben de beste.

Tyson: Jaja, het gaat me lukken. Jaaa ik ben nog derde.

Max: Hey Ray makker, waarom sta je nu stil?

Ray: (Schiet uit zijn gedachten) Wat, o nee ik ben de laatste of wat?

Tyson: Ja en nu moet Ray kussen met Luna.

Max: Zet hem op tijger.

Luna: Zo is het wel genoeg, hij hoeft me enkel een zoentje op de wang te geven. Meer niet. als jullie er nog durven aan te denken waar jullie juist aan dachten kunnen jullie wat van mij verwachten en voor Tyson veel van Selene.(Haar ogen zien felblauw.)

Tyson: Nee, alstublieft. Je kan me niet aangeven aan Selene. Dat kan je me niet aandoen.

Max: Hahahahaha.

Tyson: Wat is er nu zo grappig, ik dacht dat we vrienden waren.

Max: Niets man niets.

Ray geeft Luna een snel een zoentje. (O-E: Op de wang natuurlijk wat denken jullie wel.)

Luna: (Haar ogen worden terug groen) Bedankt Ray.

Ray: (begint super hard te blozen.) Hehe, graag gedaan hoor.

Tyson: Dat is nu weer uw schuld Maxie dat ik de kus heb gemist.

Max: Maar goed ook, zoiets is niet bedoelt voor jongeren.

Luna: Gaan we nu nog zwemmen of hoe zit dat?

Ray, Tyson en Max: Oke.

Selene: Ik zal ook maar dat water ingaan zeker. En jij Kai?

Kai: Mmmh nee!

Selene: Oke dan let even op mijn spullen wil je. "Er is iets raars met hen en ik zal er achter komen wat. Wacht maar af!"

Iedereen zit rustig in het water behalve Kai natuurlijk. Die zit rustig op zijn handdoek te zonnen.

Tyson: Kom we gaan een wedstrijdje doen.

Selene: Je bent wel erg kinderachtig.

Luna: Komaan Selene, het kan nog leuk worden. Wat stel je voor Tyson?

Tyson: Om ter langste onder water blijven.

Ray: Maar Tyson ben je nu al vergeten dat Luna 5 minuten en Selene 10 minuten kan onderblijven?

Tyson: Oh ja, vergeten.

Max: Als we nu eens om ter snelste zwemmen van hier tot aan die boei daar en terug.

Selene: Mij best.

Ray: Goed en oh Luna hoe kwam het eigenlijk dat je daarjuist toe we om ter snelste in het water aan het doen waren dat je na 10 seconden al in het water was?

Luna: Oh eh. Ik denk gewoon wat geluk.

Tyson: Oke dan 2 ploegen die tegen elkaar gaan racen.

Selene: En die zijn?

Tyson: Ik, Luna en Ray en dan Max en Selene.

Max: Dat is niet eerlijk. Jullie zijn met 1 man meer.

Kai: Nu niet meer.

(Kai komt er rustig aangelopen)

Selene: Goed we hebben hebben 2 ploegen en hoe gaan we het precies doen? De beste uit 3?

Max: Lijkt me aannemelijk.

Selene: Ik ga met Luna.

Max: Ik met Tyson.

Kai: Ik moet dan met Ray zeker.

Luna: Reken maar.

Selene: Probeert eens wat meer te lachen Kai, ik ken je nu nog geen dag maar ik heb je nog maar amper zien lachen.

Kai: (flauw lachje) Zo beter.

Selene: Ja veel beter. (grote smile)

Kai: "Waarom deed ik dat eigenlijk, zij is toch niet mijn baas."

Max: Willen de eerste zwemmers zich klaar maken voor de start?

Luna en Selene zetten zich klaar

Max: AF!

Tyson: En daar gaan ze. Een nek aan nek race. Maar wacht wat gebeurt er Selene begint vaart te maken en laat Luna achter haar. En ze gaat maar door en ze is bij de boei en begint met terug te zwemmen. Luna is ondertussen nog maar halfweg richting de boei. Wat een afgang voor haar. En ondertussen heeft Selene de terugweg gevonden en is al weer halfweg. Luna heeft eindelijk de boei bereikt maar Selene heeft een grote voorsprong. En Selene is er bijna. En……… JA. Selene is de winnaar.

Iedereen: Goed gedaan Selene.

Selene: Bedankt jongens.

Luna komt eraan zwemmen buiten adem.

Luna: (hijg) Je wordt beter met de minuut. (hijg)

Kai: Hoe komt het dat jij niet buiten adem bent?

Selene: Ik ben altijd een waterrat geweest en niemand heeft me ooit kunnen kloppen bij het zwemmen.

Ray: Oke nu mijn beurt, ben je klaar Kai?

Kai: Wees maar zeker.

Max: Klaar voor de start en AF.

Tyson: Weer een spannend vertrek en niemand ligt aan kop. Ze zijn allebei halfweg en nog steeds een nek aan nek race. Maar wie gaat er winnen?

Max: Komaan Kai, je kan het.

Selene: Waarom roep je eigenlijk en daarjuist bij ons niet?

Max: Ik was het daarjuist vergeten.

Selene: Geeft niet. Komaan Kai laat Ray maar eens wat zien.

Luna: Luister niet naar hen Ray. Ik weet dat je het kunt.

Ray: "Luna roept iets maar ik kan niet horen wat. Ik mag in ieder geval niet opgeven."

Kai: "Mmm Ray is beter dan ik dacht maar wacht maar ik ben zelf ook niet slecht."

Tyson: En het gaat maar door en ze zijn allebei aan de boei en komen als een pijl terug naar ons. Maar wat zie ik nu? Ray begint een kleine voorsprong te krijgen. Maar zo te zien geeft Kai zich niet gewonnen en komt ook in actie en staan weer gelijk. Ze zijn halfweg en staan nog altijd gelijk. Dit is een wonder beste mensen maar dit zal een gelijk spel worden. En wat nu? Nee maar Ray heeft nog een laatste adem gevonden en is de winnaar.

Kai en Ray zijn buiten adem.

Ray: (hijg) goed gedaan (hijg) Kai.

Kai: (hijg) (zegt niets) (hijg)

Luna: Dan wordt nu de finale gespeeld tussen Max en Tyson.

Tyson: Maar wie doet dan de commentaar?

Selene: Dat doe ik anders wel.

Luna: Tyson je moet winnen.

Ray: (hijg) Ze heeft gelijk. Stel je voor (hijg) als je wint krijg je van ons een chocolade cake helemaal (hijg) voor jou.

Tyson: Zei dat dan eerder. Wanneer vertrekken we? Ik heb honger.

Max: Kalm maar makker. Ik ga je niet zo gemakkelijk laten winnen.

Tyson: Kom maar op als je durft, maar ik heb trek in een chocolade cake en heb er mijn zinnen op gezet.

Max: Hey jongens, (Selene en Kai kijken) als ik win krijg ik dan ook een chocolade cake?

Iedereen: (anime val)

Selene: Goed, maar zorg ervoor dat je dan wint.

Kai: Hij kan helemaal niet winnen.

Selene: Huh? Wat bedoel je daar nu weer mee?

Kai: Als Tyson zijn zinnen op eten zet kan niets hem nog stoppen. Vorige keer toen was Tyson erg opgewonden omdat hij een cake van ons ging krijgen als hij zijn mond voor een kwartier kon houden. En na een kwartier had hij nog niets gezegd dus hij kreeg een cake en de bus was er nog niet en het was 5 kilometer naar het hotel. Tyson was zo opgewonden door die cake en rende toen zelf naar het hotel. Na een halfuur waren wij ook in het hotel en was Tyson er al en hij had zijn cake al op. Dus het is onmogelijk dat Max kan winnen.

Selene: Ik begrijp wat je bedoelt maar we moeten Max steunen.

Ray: Iedereen klaar? En…… AF.

Selene: En ze zijn weer weg. En Tyson ligt aan kop. Maar Max geeft het nog niet op en zet zijn versnellingen in werking.

Luna: Denk aan je cake Tyson. Een grote met chocoladesaus.

Tyson: "Heb ik dat goed gehoord? Een chocoladecake met chocoladesaus. LEKKER"

Selene: Maar wat doet Tyson nu? Hij gaat er als een speer vandoor en is bijna bij de boei. Op de voet gevolgd door Max. Maar de afstand wordt groter en groter en Tyson is bij de boei en is op de terugweg. Ik had dat nooit gedacht van Tyson dat hij zo snel kon zwemmen maar hij is zeer goed bezig. Max is ondertussen ook bij de boei en probeert Tyson nog in te halen. Waar blijft de steun van zijn team leden? (kijkt naar Kai)

Kai: Vergeet het maar dat ik ga roepen.

Selene: Oke dan en Tyson is al over de helft en Max is nog niet halfweg wat nu gedaan. En Tyson heeft gewonnen.

Tyson: (hijg, hijg, hijg) Ik heb gewonnen! (valt neer)

Ray: Tyson ben je in orde?

Luna duikt onder water en komt boven met Tyson.

Luna: Hij is bewusteloos. Die moet dan wel erg hard gezwommen hebben.

Max is juist komen aanzwemmen.

Max: (hijg) Sorry dat ik niet heb gewonnen.(hijg)

Selene: Geeft niet, volgende keer beter niet?

Max: (hijg) Ja bedankt. (hijg)

Kai tegen Selene: Ik zei het toch

Selene: Hou je mond, hij heeft zijn best gedaan.

Kai stapt uit het water en droogt zich af. Ray en Max dragen Tyson ook naar zijn handdoek en Selene gaat rustig wat liggen. Luna daartegen zit nog in het water.

Ray: Hey Luna kom je niet uit het water?

Luna: Kom me maar halen.

Ray: Wacht maar. Help je mee Max?

Max: Tuurlijk, waarom niet.

Ray en Max rennen terug het water in om Luna te pakken te krijgen.

Selene is haar rustig aan het insmeren en Kai ligt al te bakken. En Tyson die ligt nog steeds bewusteloos op zijn handdoek.

Na 15 minuten:

Selene is onder de zon in slaap gevallen met een boek op haar gezicht en Tyson is nog steeds niet wakker te krijgen.

Ray en Max proberen Luna uit het water te krijgen maar het wil hen niet zo goed lukken.

Ondertussen is Kai wel wakker gebleven en is nieuwsgierig welk boek Selene aan het lezen was.

Kai: "Wat is dat nu weer voor een stom boek. Elementen en hun krachten. Kan het nog saaier? Blabla iets stom blabla. Hoe kan ze dit nu allemaal lezen? Dit is grote troep."

Selene: (wordt rustig wakker) Kai, zou je misschien mijn boek willen teruggeven?

Kai (duidelijk geschrokken) Ja goed, hier is je saaie boek.

Selene: Het is niet saai. Het gaat over alle elementen en daarover dan wat uitleg. Het is erg leerrijk.

Kai: Ja dat zal wel.

Selene: Ja iedereen heeft bij zijn geboorte een element. Er staat hier ook een legende van in maar als het je toch niet interesseert hoef je het niet te weten.

Kai: Maakt mij niet uit.

Tyson wordt wakker van hun gepraat.

Tyson: Wat is er gebeurt? Wanneer gaan we eten?

Selene: Zeg Kai is hier iemand in de buurt?

Kai: Nee, waarom?

Selene: BAF (slaagt Tyson terug bewusteloos) daarom.

Kai: "Wouw, ik ga haar nog mogen als ze dat nog veel doet."

Selene: Ik begin anders wel wat trek te krijgen. Waar blijven Ray, Max en Luna?

Kai: Ray en Max proberen haar te pakken te krijgen zonder succes.

Selene: Geeft niet, ik heb aan wat te eten gedacht.

Selene pakt haar tas en pakt er een verfrommeld papier uit en een fles cola.

Selene: Moet je ook een boterhammetje met kaas?

Kai: Ja goed.

Selene en Kai eten rustig hun boterham op en gaan terug liggen en vallen in slaap.

Na 1 uur en 30 minuten:

Ray en Max: We hebben ze. (een wild spartelende Luna. Ray aan haar armen en Max aan haar benen)

Max: Hey slapen jullie (trapt op Selene)

Selene: Wat nu weer ik lag juist zo lekker te slapen.

Max: Sorry, maar we hebben Luna en we kunnen dan maar beter doorgaan.

Selene: Hoe laat is het dan?

Ray: Geen idee. Maar Kai heeft een horloge.

Max: (trapt ook op Kai)

Kai: AAAAAAAAH

Tyson schiet wakker.

Tyson: Wat is er gebeurt?

Selene: Hier is iemand precies zwaar verbrand.

Kai: Waar was dat nu weer goed voor?

Max: Sorry Kai maar hoe laat is het?

Kai: Het is 16.58, zo beter?

Selene: Ik heb nog een goed zalfje voor je rug. Dan is hij binnen 2 dagen weer tip-top in orde.

Kai: Ik hoef je hulp niet.

Selene: Misschien, maar ik geef je het zalfje toch. En hoe laat was het?

Luna is eindelijk wat kalmer en Ray en Max hebben ze losgelaten.

Luna: 16.58 waarom?

Selene: Omdat we nog gingen trainen en ik graag om 17.00 uur terug in het hotel wou zijn.

Tyson: Ik vind ook dat we door moeten, want ik heb trek in die cake die je me had beloofd.

Luna: Dat is nog waar ook.

Max: Tijd om in te pakken dan en hopelijk komen we terug op dit prive-strand. Het was hier zo rustig.

Ray: Gelijk. "Ik hoop hier nog eens terug te komen met Luna."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Zo eindelijk is chapter 3 af en ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben en als het niet goed was gewoon zeggen.

Oh ja de vraagjes dat was ik bijna weer vergeten. Hoe komt het dat Selene zo vlug kon zwemmen? En waarom was ze niet verbrand? En die legende wat is die? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapters.


	4. Een verrassing maar voor wie?

Zo ik ga maar eens beginnen met chappie 4 en voor de meeste is het verwarrend als ik iets tip dat belangrijk is in het verhaal of mijn eigen gedacht dus als ik iets tip van mijn eigen gedacht dan komt er O-E te staan (afkorting van Olifantje-Emma). Oke tijd om te beginnen.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

#Chappie 4: Een verrassing maar voor wie?#

In het hotel 17.35:

Selene: Ik wou wel terug zijn om 5 uur.

Tyson: We zijn maar een halfuurtje later dus dat is toch niet zo erg.

Selene: Dat is wel erg want ik wou trainen!

Luna: Kalm Selene dan eten we gewoon een halfuurtje later of dan eten we gewoon in het hotel.

Selene: Oke dan maar enkel voor vandaag.

Ray: Om hoe laat gaan jullie eten?

Luna: Nu een halfuurtje later dat is dan om 7 uur, waarom?

Ray: Wij eten ook rond dat uur als jullie zin hebben om bij ons te gaan zitten zijn jullie van harte welkom.

Selene: Bedankt Ray, maar dat zullen we nog wel zien. Kom Luna we gaan ons omkleden voor te trainen.

Luna: Moet dat nu?

Selene: Ja!

Luna: Misschien tot straks anders tot morgen.

Iedereen: Daaaag.

#In kamer 633 (Selene en Luna)#

Selene: Ben je nu bijna klaar?

Luna: Waarom wil je nu zo snel gaan trainen?

Selene: Gewoon en ben je er nu?

Luna: Jaja, ik ben er al. Heb jij Briana?

Selene: Ja, natuurlijk ik ben hier niet de sloddervos.

Luna: Leuk hoor, erg grappig.

In kamer 626 (de Chef)

KLOP KLOP

Chef: Binnen, de deur is open.

Tyson: Hey de Chef. En heb je je wat kunnen amuseren?

Chef: Ik heb wat opgezocht over hen en hun Bit-beesten.

Ray: En wat heb je gevonden over die meiden?

Chef: Niet zo veel. Maar ik vond wel dat het erg ervaren bladers zijn die nog nooit hebben verloren. Er staat ook dat hun Bit-beesten mysterieuze krachten bezitten. Maar voor de rest heb ik niet zo veel, sorry jongens.

Max: Dat is niet erg, je hebt je best gedaan.

Chef: En Mr. D. heeft gevraagd om rond 7 uur bij het buffet willen zijn. Hij wou iets met ons bespreken over het tornooi.

Tyson: Goed dan, maar wat gaan we nu doen?

Ray: Kai heeft zijn rug ferm verbrand, niet slim om zomaar in de zon te gaan liggen zonder je eerst goed in te smeren.

Kai: Ik ga naar mijn kamer.

Chef: Oke maar vergeet niet om 7 uur eten.

Kai: (grote stilte)

Ray: Wacht even Kai, ik kom ook mee. Wij gaan wat T.V. kijken ondertussen en jullie?

Max: Wou ook wel, niet Tyson?

Tyson: Cool.

Kai: Hey Tyson, misschien ben je nog op tijd voor de teletubbies of kabouter Plop.

Tyson: Oh Kai, dat krijg je nog terug. Wacht maar af.

Iedereen gaat naar zijn eigen kamer om wat T.V. te kijken tot 7 uur.(O-E: Kan het nog saaier?)

Ondertussen zijn Selene en Luna hard aan het trainen maar ze weten niet dat er iemand meekijkt.

Selene: Je moet beter je best doen bij het starten Luna.

Luna: Ik doe mijn best echt waar.

Selene: Niet goed genoeg, nog een keer.

Luna: Ik heb wat problemen bij het starten maar jij hebt problemen bij je concentratie.

Selene: Dat is waar. Dan staan we gelijk.

???: Mag ik jullie eens iets vragen?

Buffet rond 19.00 uur:

Tyson: Komaan jongens, ik heb honger.

Chef: Kalm Tyson, wij zijn hier om Mr. D te spreken.

Ray: "En om Luna terug te zien."

Kai: "Grote kans dat we die meiden hier ook gaan zien."

Max: He kijk, is hij dat niet daarginds?

Tyson: Ja je hebt gelijk. (roept) Joehoe Mr. D .

Mr. D: Ah dag jongens, ga maar zitten.

Chef: Weet u nog iets over het tornooi?

Mr. D: Ja maar alles op zijn tijd Kenny. Ik wil eerst wel eens weten hoe jullie dag is geweest?

Tyson: Kei cool, We zijn gaan zwemmen en in de namiddag zijn we nog eens naar de zee gegaan en Kai is zelfs verbrand.

Kai: "Wacht maar Tyson, daarvoor krijg ik je nog. Om dat zo te zeggen. Wacht maar."

Mr. D: Dus ik hoor dat het leuk is geweest, voor sommige dan. (kijkt naar Kai) Maar waar ik jullie over wou spreken. Het Afrikaanse tornooi.

Tyson: Ik kan niet wachten tot ik hen allemaal mijn bladekunst heb laten zien.

Mr. D: Kalm maar Tyson, het tornooi is pas binnen 1 maand.

Tyson: Wat! Heel de grote vakantie eraan.

Mr. D: Laat me nu toch uitspreken. Voor het tornooi daar hebben we 6 bladers nodig en als jullie kunnen tellen zijn jullie maar met 4. Dus ik heb voor nog 2 leden gezorgd die trouwens er net aan komen.

Luna: Kennen wij elkaar niet?

Selene: Mij komen ze anders wel bekend voor. (O-E: tuurlijk kennen ze elkaar al)

Iedereen: 0.0

Mr. D: Zo jullie kennen elkaar al, nog beter. Jongens, dit zijn de 2 nieuwe bladers die de komende 1 maand bij bij de bladebreakers komen.

Ray: "Dat meen je niet. Luna en Selene komen 1 maand bij ons team. Ik kan het amper geloven."

Tyson: Mag ik nu eten?

Selene: Ja Tyson, maar gedraag je een beetje.

Tyson: Oke (rent naar de buffettafel)

Iedereen: -.-'

Selene: (kijkt naar iedereen) Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd of zo?

Tyson: (komt terug aanlopen met een stapel eten) Luna had je mij geen cake beloofd.

Luna: Ja, ik heb het op mijn kamer staan. Gisteren gekocht. Ik hoop wel dat je deelt.

Tyson: No Way!

Iedereen: Tyson!

Tyson: Oke, oke.

Selene: Ik heb de zalf ook nog, ik zal hem straks komen brengen en voortaan beter insmeren als je gaat zonnen.

Kai: (grote stilte)

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

O-E: Zo Chappie 4 is af.

Kai: Werd tijd.

O-E: Kan jij het soms beter?

Kai: Ja.

O-E: Ik weet het, het is kort maar de volgende word zeker langer.

Kai: Dat zal wel.

(Ray komt binnen)

Ray: Niet vechten jullie 2.

O-E: Deden we niet.

Ray: Oke dan, wat zijn de vragen?

O-E: Oh eh.

Kai: Ze is het vergeten.

O-E: Echt niet hier zijn ze: Wat zijn de mysterieuze krachten van hun Bit-beesten? Zullen Kai en Tyson ooit vrienden worden? De relatie tussen Ray en Luna gat die goed? En die van Kai en Selene? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapters.


	5. Verhuis naar een andere plek

O-E: Ik ga maar eens beginnen met chappie 5.

Tyson: Goed idee, als ik maar veel te eten krijg.

O-E: Zou ik nog niet weten, misschien zet ik u wel op dieet.

Tyson: Dat meen je niet!

Max: Kalm maar Tyson, dat was gewoon een grapje.

Tyson: Gelukkig.

O-E: Oke hier is dan mijn volgende chapter.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

#Chappie 5: Verhuis naar een andere plek#

De volgende dag om 7.30 in kamer 633 (Selene en Luna)

Luna: Heb je mijn kleren gezien?

Selene: Liggen ze niet onder het bed?

Luna: Nee.

Selene: Al gekeken in bad?

Luna: Nee, bedankt voor de tip.

Selene: Ah je hebt ze gevonden. En waar lagen ze nu?

Luna: In bad.

Selene: "Sloddervos."

Luna: Denk je dat het goed was om ons bij de bladebreakers aan te sluiten?

Selene: Het kan geen kwaad.

Luna: En als ze er achter komen.

Selene: Waarachter?

Luna: Je-weet-wel-wat.

Selene: Oh dat. Maak je geen zorgen. Tyson en Max zullen er nooit achter komen. Daar zijn ze niet slim genoeg voor, maar Ray en Kai zijn weer een ander paar mouwen. We zullen erg voorzichtig moeten zijn.

Luna: En de Chef?

Selene : Zo veel kwaad kan hij niet doen. Hij is de hele tijd met Dizzy bezig.

Luna: Ja das waar. Kom we moeten verder inpakken want om 8 uur moesten we bij de uitgang zijn.

Selene: Ik ben al klaar hoor.

Luna: Dan mag je mij nog wat helpen.

Selene: Weet je, ik ga je cake anders naar Tyson brengen.

Luna: Ook goed, maar niet te lang he.

Selene: Geen zorgen, het is toch niet ver.

#In kamer 624 (Max en Tyson)#

KLOP KLOP

Max: Ja binnen. De deur is open.

Selene: Dag Max, ik kom wat brengen voor Tyson.

Max: Sorry, maar die slaapt nog.

Selene: Nu nog? Over een kwartiertje moeten we beneden zijn.

Max: Dan ken je Tyson nog niet. Ik krijg hem maar niet wakker.

Selene: Dan geef ik hem straks de cake wel.

Tyson: Hoorde ik daar het woord cake? (komt er heel hard aanrennen)

Selene: Tyson?! Je bent wakker goed. Ga je aankleden, wassen en inpakken binnen het kwartier en ge krijgt dan een lolly van mij. Maar dan wel op de bus.

Tyson: Eerst de cake.

Selene: Die geef ik aan Max en die krijg jij pas als je klaarbent en als ik hoor dat je hem hebt opgegeten voor je klaar bent krijg je mijn blauwe ogen te zien.

Tyson: SLIK.

Max: Allee Tyson, ga je dan klaarmaken. Ik heb je spullen al ingepakt.

Selene: Ik zie jullie op de bus. "hopelijk"

15 minuten later:

Ray: Waar blijven ze nu?

Luna: Selene, wet je waar mijn lolly is? Ik ben die kwijt.

Selene: Euh nee.

Max komt aanlopen.

Max: Is Tyson hier nog niet?

Selene: Nee.

Ray: Hij was toch bij u?

Max: Met de nadruk op WAS.

Kai: Al bij het buffet gekeken?

Luna: Ik had genoeg eten mee voor een paar uur. Dus waarom gaat hij dan naar het buffet?

Selene: "Ik weet het wel. Voor Luna haar kookkunst is hij gevlucht."

Mr. D: We moeten echt vertrekken.

Tyson: Wacht op mij!

Iedereen: Tyson?

Tyson: Sorry dat ik laat ben. Maar ik was naar de W.C.

Selene: Die lolly kan je wel vergeten.

Luna: Dus jij hebt mijn lolly gepikt.

Selene: Nee, ik had hem gewoon in de lade gevonden.

Luna: Geven! (Selene geeft Luna de lolly)

Kai: Zijn we weg?

Tyson: Oke!

#In de bus#

Iedereen heeft een leuk plekje gevonden. Kai en Selene helemaal achteraan.(O-E: gewoon praten.) In het midden zitten de Chef langs de linkerkant en Ray en Luna aan de rechterkant.(Luna aan het raam) En Tyson en Max zaten helemaal vooraan aan de linkerkant te praten over beybladen en eten. We volgen het gesprek tussen Kai en Selene.

Selene: Heb jij je ingesmeerd met die zalf die ik je gisterenavond gaf?

Kai: ………Ja.

Selene: Doet het nog veel pijn?

Kai: Nee.

Selene: Hoe lang ken jij je team al?

Kai: Sinds het kwalificatie tornooi.

Selene: Toen waren jullie een team geworden.

Kai: Ja.

Selene: Weet jij hoe lang het duurt voor we bij die plaats zijn waar Mr. D over heeft gesproken?

Kai: Nog een goed anderhalfuurtje.

Selene: Ik ga dan een dutje doen.

Kai: Ik heb nog een vraag.

Selene: En die is……?

Kai: Ik hoorde van Max dat je zei dat als Tyson die cake heeft opgegeten voor we vetrokken hij dan kennis mocht maken met je blauwe ogen.

Selene: En je wilt weten waarom ik dat zei?

Kai: Ja.

Selene: Dat is iets speciaal van mij en Luna, als we kwaad worden beginnen onze ogen blauw te zien.

Kai: En hoe kan dat? Het is niet natuurlijk.

Selene: Wij zijn zo geboren.

Kai: En die boek aan het strand heb je die al uit?

Selene: Nee, waarom vraag je dat? Je vond het toch een saai boek.

Kai: (grote stilte)

Selene: Ik ga nog wat slapen. Het was gisteren een vermoeiende dag.

Kai: Goed.

(O-E: Wouw, wat een gesprek. Vast het gesprek van de eeuw.)

We volgen het gesprek van Ray en Luna

Ray: (lichtjes aan het blozen) Mooi weertje vandaag niet?

Luna: Ja, dat wel. Het mocht wel een beetje regenen. Te veel dagen zon is niet leuk.

Ray: Maar te veel regen is ook niet goed.

Luna: Te veel van iets is nooit goed.

Ray: "Ze heeft haar haar weer in een vlecht. In de zon is het net goud." Hoe oud ben jij eigenlijk?

Luna: Ik? 17. Selene is 18. en jij?

Ray: Ik ook 17. En hoelang ken jij Selene al?

Luna: Al mijn hele leven. Het is mijn zus.

Ray: Wist ik niet. Zijn jullie ouders niet ongerust dat jullie er alleen op uit trekken?

Luna: Nee, samen zijn we sterk. En mam en paps zijn soms ook bang van ons dus ik denk niet dat ze zo ongerust zijn. We bellen af en toe. Of E-mailen. En jij zijn jouw ouders niet ongerust?

Ray: Ik heb enkel de oudste van het dorp nog. (O-E: Ik weet niet wie de ouders zijn van Ray dus ik denk dit maar)

Luna: Een mooi dorp?

Ray: Ja. Ik vind van wel.

Luna: "Selene zei dat we op moesten letten bij Ray en Kai dat we niets verraden. Opletten Luna!"

Ray: Is er iets? Je bent zo in je gedachten verzonken.

Luna: Nee. Nog bedankt. (mooie smile)

Ray: (bloost) Eh, graag gedaan.

Dan bukt Luna zich en pakt haar tas. Uit haar tas pakt ze haar walkman en zet een leuk muziekje op. Als er een leuk liedje komt begint ze een klein beetje te zingen. De enige die het kan horen is Ray. (naast haar)

Luna: Wie heb ik aan de lijn? Hallo, hallo…………………..enz.(O-E: Weet het wel een stom liedje. Tele-romeo van K3. Maar het was wel het eerste waar ik op kwam.)

Ray: "Ze kan wel mooi zingen."

Luna: (liedje is gedaan en ze zingt niet meer.)"Waar zit Ray nu eigenlijk naar te staren? Wacht even, was ik juist niet aan het zingen? Domme, hij heeft dat gehoord of wat. Nu vind hij me zeker niet leuk. Waarom wil ik eigenlijk dat hij me leuk vind? Vast niets bijzonder."

we volgen het gesprek tussen de Chef en Dizzy

Dizzy: We moeten uitkijken met die meiden.

Chef: Waarom, ze horen nu toch bij het team.

Dizzy: Maar er is iets raar met hen.

Chef: Misschien ben je jaloers.

Dizzy: Ik! Jaloers?! Als ik hier niet vastzat.

Chef: Kalm maar Dizzy. We spelen anders samen 4 op en rij.(O-E: Weet het stom.)

Dizzy: Klaar om weer te verliezen dan?

Chef: Ik heb geoefend.

we volgen het gesprek tussen Tyson en Max

Tyson: Mag ik nu die cake hebben?

Max: Je moest delen van Luna.

Tyson: Jij zit naast mij. Jij krijgt een klein stukje.

Max: Dat is al wat beter. Ik heb het in mijn tas gestoken.

Tyson: Jammie, chocoladecake met chocoladesaus. Ik hoop dat ik niet droom.

Max: Hier is ie.(heeft de cake vast)

Tyson: Wa. Van mij. (begint in recordtempo alles op te eten.)

Max: "Een briefje? Waar komt dat vandaan?"

_Beste Tyson, ik heb in de cake nog iets gestopt. Vlak voor ik het je gaf. Ik heb het gekocht toen Luna de cake kocht. Ik wou met haar een grapje uithalen en dus zit er een slaapdrankje in de cake. Dus slaap lekker Tyson. Oh en Max. Ik weet dat jij dit leest want Tyson heeft de cake vast eerst opgegeten. Veel plezier. Groeten Selene._

Tyson: RONK ZZZZZ RONK ZZZZZ Nee opa, geen mosterd maar ketchup op de pizza. RONK ZZZZ RONK ZZZZ.

Max: Amai, straf spul. Ik doe denk ook maar een dutje.

Even later zit iedereen wel iets aan het doen. Tyson slaapt door een verrassing van Selene en Max ging ook maar even dutten. Kai bleef maar uit het raam kijken en af en toe een blik werpen op Selene die in slaap is gevallen en met haar hoofd op zijn schouder ligt. Luna zit gewoon muziek aan het luisteren samen met Ray. Ray was erg blij dat hij mee mocht luisteren.(door middel van oortjes: 1 in Luna haar oor de ander in die van Ray).

Kai: "Ze slaapt vredig laat ik ze maar slapen."

Selene: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ray: "Draai een keer in het rond, stamp met je voeten op de grond……enz."

Luna: "Draai een keer in het rond, stamp met je voeten op de grond…..enz."

(O-E:ze luisteren dezelfde muziek, dus ze horen allebei wel hetzelfde)

Dizzy: 4 op een rij, score: Ik, 65 Kenny, 0

Chef: Nee, niet weer he.

Tyson: ZZZZZ RONK ZZZZ Nee opa geen mayonaise maar ketchup en geen 5 maar 10 pizza's. ZZZZZ RONK ZZZZ

Max: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Een 2tal uurtjes later (10.14):

Iedereen is wakker en Selene begon verschrikkelijk te blozen toen ze wakker werd. Tyson hebben ze wakker gemaakt door te zeggen als ze er waren ze eerst wat gingen eten.

Max was vanzelf wakker te krijgen en de Chef was het einde nabij toen hij 148 keer van Dizzy verloren heeft en hij 0 keer gewonnen had. Ray en Luna waren allebei hard aan het blozen toen ze zagen dat iedereen dan hun richting inkeek en zagen dat ze samen leuke liedjes aan het luisteren waren.(O-E: Leuke, zeker een tip fout.) Maar dan zagen ze hun bestemming.

Een leuk boshutje 3 kilometer van de stad verwijdert. Je zag heide en verre geen levende ziel. (behalve dan de dieren en zo, ik bedoel geen mensen).

Luna: Moeten we hier 1 maand doorbrengen?

Mr.D: Ja zeker, en dan kunnen we naar het tornooi rijden. Hier is alles wat jullie nodig hebben en als er iets is kan Kenny me altijd mailen.

Tyson: En waar is het eten?

Selene: Ooit al van een koelkast gehoord?

Tyson: Ja, waar staat die?

Mr.D: Ik geef jullie ook wat geld. Zuinig mee zijn want jullie moeten er in de stad als het nodig eten halen.

Ray: Komt voor de bakker.

Tyson: Jammie broodjes.

Luna tegen Selene: Het is hier prachtig niet, dat meer en die bomen, die frisse lucht. En in de avond een gezellig kampvuurtje. Heerlijk.

Selene: Ja dat wel. Maar 1 maand bij hen blijven kan wel wat lastiger worden.

Luna: Kom we gaan de kamers bekijken.

Selene: Goed idee.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

O-E: Zo chappie 5 is ook weer af.

Selene: Waarom moest ik in slaap vallen op Kai?

O-E: Omdat je verliefd moet worden op hem.

Selene: Op hem?! Dat men je niet hoop ik.

O-E: Eigenlijk wel. Jij en Kai samen en Ray en Luna.

Ray: Ik met Luna? Yes!

O-E: Stond jij ons af te luisteren?

Ray: Nee, maar bedankt. Ik en Luna. Hier, dat ik u 3 dikke zoenen geef op de wang. SMAK SMAK SMAK.

O-E: Bedankt zeker. Maar bewaar die nog voor later. Het echte verhaal begint pas.

Tyson: Dat meen je niet? Nog niet begonnen.

O-E: Nee en nu de vraagjes: Hoe kunnen Luna en Selene hun ogen blauw worden? Krijgen Selene en Kai nog een romance. En Luna en Ray. Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapters.


	6. De verdeling en verkenning

O-E: Aha ik ga eens beginnen met chappie 6.

Max: Wat gaat er gebeuren?

Kai: Vast iets heel saai.

O-E: Hoe durven jullie dat te zeggen. Dit is mijn verhaal en ik doe ermee wat ik wil.

Chef: Maar wij zijn de hoofdrolspelers.

O-E: Telt niet mee. Zo, we beginnen. Iedereen klaar?

Iedereen: Ja!

666666666666666666666666666666666666

#Chappie 6: De verdeling en verkenning#

Luna: Hoe gaan we nu slapen?

Selene: Simpel. We gaan eerst kijken hoe het met de bedden zit.

Chef: Ik moet wel apart omdat ik laat aan mijn laptop zit en iedereen wakker hou.

Max: Ja, de laatste keer was je blijven tippen tot 3 uur in de morgen.

Chef: Mijn persoonlijk record is heel de nacht.

Selene: 0.0 Hoe hou jij dat vol?

Chef: Training he.

Ondertussen zijn Luna en Kai al binnen. Ray, Tyson en Max zijn er naar toe aan het lopen.

Max: Komen jullie?

Selene en Chef: We komen.

#Binnen#

Luna: Wouw, chique plek.

Kai: Het kon beter.

Ray, Tyson en Max komen ook binnen.

Tyson: Yes, een super grote keuken.

Max: Een T.V.

Ray: Een piano!

Selene en Chef komen binnen.

Selene: Coole plek, ik kan hier wel leven. Tof ook een radio.

Chef: Is het niet een beetje klein voor ons zeven?

Tyson: Belangen niet.

Luna: Ik heb de kamers nagekeken. Er zijn 3 kamers met 2-persoonsbedden en 1 kamer met een 1-persoonsbed.

Kai: Dat is niet moeilijk. De Chef gaat alleen, de meisjes samen, Tyson en Max en ik en Ray. Iemand iets op tegen?

Selene: Ik. We gaan het wat spannender maken door kaartjes te trekken. De chef gaat in die 1-persoonskamer en wij trekken kaartjes om te beslissen bij wie we slapen.

Ray: Zie ik wel zitten.

Luna: Ja, kei cool.

Tyson: een beetje (veel) spanning kan geen kwaad.

Chef: Voor mij is het in orde.

Selene: Ik maak de papiertjes, is onze grote leider daar mee akkoord?

Kai: "Hoe doet ze het?" (grote stilte)

Eventjes later heeft Selene papiertjes gemaakt met Tyson, Kai en Luna hun namen erop.

Selene: Wie trekt eerst? Maar Tyson, Kai en Luna mogen niet trekken omdat hun namen erin zitten. De andere moeten trekken. Ready to die?

Max: Ik trek wel eerst.

Tyson: En Max trekt en …Tyson! He? Ikke!

Max: Al een opluchting. Ik had het niet overleefd als ik bij Luna moest slapen.

Luna: Wat moet dat dan betekenen Max? Oke, wie trekt nu?

Selene: Ik trek nu wel.

Tyson: En Selene trekt en … Kai! Oeh, dan moet Ray met Luna.

Selene: Wat? Ik met...met…hem?

Kai: Je wou toch wat spanning, je kan het krijgen.

Ray: "Ik ben blij dat ik bij Luna zit. Beter dan Kai."

Luna: Ja Selene, belofte maakt schuld.

Selene: Ik heb er nu al spijt van.

Iedereen gaat naar hun kamer om uit te pakken. (O-E: ik markeer de deuren. Selene en Kai hebben rood, Luna en Ray hebben groen, Max en Tyson hebben blauw en de Chef heeft geel. Dit is om het wat vlotter te laten verlopen.)Wij kijken eens in de kamers.

#Rode kamer#

(Ze komen binnen.)

Selene: "Mooie kamer. 1 bed, 2 bureaus, 2 kasten, 1 zetel en 1 badkamer voor ons met 2. Het is anders wel een mooie kamer met een raam en wat kaarsen. De muren mochten iets minder rood zien. Het bed is wel mooi maar het mocht wat groter zijn."

Kai: "Ik kan niet geloven dat ik nu met dat vrouwmens zit opgescheept. Voor een hele maand dan nog wel. Ik slaap nu zelfs liever bij Tyson. Wacht eens even, ben ik gek geworden?"

Selene: Ik slaap in het bed, jij op de zetel. Goed?

Kai: Nee, ik slaap in het bed en jij slaapt op de zetel.

Selene: Maar Kai, jij bent onze grote leider. Jij moet het sterkste van ons allemaal zijn. Dus jij slaapt op de zetel.

Kai: Oke, oke.

Selene: "Hij sterk? Ik begin denk ik te kotsen."

Ze pakken uit en beginnen een gesprek.

Selene: Hoe is het met je rug?

Kai: Beter.

Selene: Voortaan beter insmeren.

Kai: Dat weet ik al.

Selene: Ik neem die kleerkast (aan de kant van de deur) en jij de andere (aan het raam). Enkele problemen? "Behalve je kop."

Kai: "Ja jij." Nee.

Selene: Ik ga straks met Luna de buurt verkennen. Zin om mee te gaan? "Waarom vroeg ik dat?"

Kai: Mij best. "Ik zeg dat ik mee wil? Ik begin soft te worden."

Selene: Oke, over een halfuurtje buiten.

#Groene kamer#

Ze komen binnen.

Ray: "Gezellig. 1 bed, 1 zetel, 2 bureaus en 2 kleerkasten. Waarom zijn hier zo veel planten? Ach planten doen niets verkeerd, zolang ik bij Luna ben alles in orde. Ik mag niet zo denken, maar ze is zo knap. Ray denk nu aan iets anders. Uitpakken."

Luna: "Leuk, zoveel plantjes. Ik zal aan Selene vragen of ze die regelmatig water wil geven."

Ray: Ik slaap op de zetel goed?

Luna: Is voor mij in orde, dank u monsieur.

Ray: (bloost lichtjes) Zullen we uitpakken?

Luna: Ja goed, ik neem die kleerkast (aan het raam) jij de andere goed?

Ray: Is in orde voor mij.

Luna: Denk je dat alles goed zal gaan bij Selene en Kai? Ze zijn allebei erg koppig.

Ray: Dat wel. Maar Kai is de koeling zichzelf en Selene ook. Dus ik denk dat het daar stil zal zijn.

Luna: Selene? Rustig! Ik hoop dat je een grapje maakt?

Ray: Niet dan?

Luna: Misschien soms dan, maar meestal is ze aardig en staat ze in voor een grapje.

Ray: Had ik nooit van haar gedacht.

Luna: Ik had eens 1 keer mijn kleren netjes in de kast gedaan. En wat doet ze? Verstoppen. Gezellig. Het duurde een halfuur voor ik alles vond. En weet je waar alles lag? 1 sok lag buiten op het balkon. Mijn andere sok lag in de bloempot. Mijn schoenen in bad. Mijn broek onder mijn matras. Mijn T-shirt lag boven op de kast en mijn eh (bloost lichtjes) BH lag buiten op de gang. De mensen stonden te kijken.

Ray: Hahahahahaha. Kan ik geloven dat ze keken. En deed Selene dat allemaal? Had ik nooit van haar verwacht.

Luna: Ik heb ze anders wel goed teruggepakt. Ik had niespoeder op haar eten gedaan en toen nieste ze 5 mensen onder. Dat was pas lachen.

Ray: Die BH op de gang was anders wel goed gevonden van haar.

Luna: Aan wie zijn kant sta je eigenlijk?

Ray: De jouwe.

Luna: Het is je geraden. Heb je zin om straks met mij en Selene de buurt te verkennen?

Ray: Lijkt me geweldig.

Luna: Ze zei dat we over een halfuurtje buiten moesten zijn.

Ray: Dan kunnen we beter voortmaken.

#Blauwe kamer#

Ze komen binnen.

Tyson: Wouw, deze kamer is kei cool. Een eigen badkamer. 2 bureaus en 2 kasten. En een kei mooie blauwe zetel. Geweldig.

Max: Kalm Tyson, de badkamer is van ons beide.

Tyson: Ik ga me hier wel amuseren.

Max: Wat bedoel …?

Max kon de zin niet afmaken. Zijn mond viel open toen hij zag dat Tyson op het bed aan het springen was.

Max: Tyson, ga van dat bed af!

Tyson: Jaja, straks.

Max: Ik ga uitpakken. Ik neem de kleerkast bij de deur, goed?

Tyson: Wieppie, ja perfect.

Max: Gaan wij zo meteen anders eten kopen? We moeten wel wat te eten hebben straks. Ik zag daarstraks een paar fietsen hier en het is maar 3 kilometer.

Tyson: Wat! (valt van het bed) Auw. 3 kilometer? En hoe wil je dat ik dat overleef?

Max: Het is pas middag. We kopen daar eten voor een paar dagen. Komen terug. Eten en gaan ik weet niet wat doen. Anders is er geen eten.

Tyson: Eten, oke dan. Wanneer vertrekken wij?

Max: Over een kwartiertje als we snel uitpakken.

Tyson: Waar wachten we dan nog op? Aan de slag!

Max: "Als het over eten gaat is Tyson de snelste erbij."

(O-E: Gele kamer is iets te saai voor mij dus daar tip ik niets over. Als mensen dat erg vinden, sorry dan.)

#Een halfuur later (10.51)#

#Buiten#

Luna: Ik hoop dat Tyson en Max snel terugkomen met het eten.

Selene: We gaan het nu niet over eten hebben. Waar is Kenny eigenlijk?

Ray komt naar buiten gelopen.

Ray: Die zit binnen op zijn kamer met Dizzy.

Selene: Waarom ben jij hier?

Ray: Luna heeft me uitgenodigd.

Selene: Ah, oke dan.

Kai komt aanlopen.

Kai: Zullen we gaan?

Luna: Ga jij soms mee?

Kai: Ja.

Luna: Selene, zit jij hier ergens voor tussen?

Selene: Ja, ik vroeg of hij mee wou.

Luna: Hoe kon je?

Selene: Kan ik ook vragen aan u. Waarom nodigt gij Ray uit?

Luna: (bloost lichtjes) Weet ik veel.

Selene: Oke.

Kai: Zijn we nu weg of blijven we hier nog de hele dag staan?

Selene: We blijven hier staan. Zeker dat we vertrekken.

Ray: Naar waar gaan we?

Luna: Naar het meer.

Kai: Mij best.

#Bij het meer#

Luna: Selene, mag ik zwemmen?

Selene: Nee, later pas.

Luna: Echt niet?

Selene: (blauwe ogen) Nee!

Ray: Kalm meiden. Wij zijn hier voor van de natuur te genieten.

Luna: Ah ja?

Kai: Ja!

Selene: Kai, hoe laat is het?

Kai: 11.23, waarom?

Selene: We gaan hier gewoon wat liggen dan. Of Max en Tyson moeten een perfecte conditie hebben om dan terug te zijn.

Ray: Dat hebben ze toch niet dus we hebben wel wat tijd.

Luna: Ik doe dan een dutje ik ben zo moe vandaag. De training was erg zwaar gisteren.

Selene: Vond je dat zwaar? Maar goed een dutje is altijd op hun plaats.

Iedereen gaat in het zachte groene gras zitten om een dutje te gaan doen. Na een paar minuten waren Ray en Luna al in slaap gevallen. Selene besloot om nog wat wakker te blijven en wat van de natuur te genieten.

Selene: "Die blauwe, wolkenloze hemel. Het zachte, groene gras. Het spiegelende meer. Ik zou hier wel voor altijd willen blijven. De zuurstof is veel beter dan bij ons in de stad. Veel gezonder. En dan die mooie vogels met hun melodieën."

Kai: Is het interessant?

Selene: (schiet wakker) Eh ja, als je de vogels zo ziet vliegen en dan nog dat prachtige meer Ik zou hier wel voor altijd willen wonen.

Kai: Ik ook. Het is hier zo rustig.

Selene: Vond jij je verleden niet leuk dan?

Kai: Nee, zeker niet. Mijn ouders stierven op jonge leeftijd en ik moest bij mijn grootvader logeren. Ik ken leukere dingen om te doen.

Selene: Beyblade bijvoorbeeld.

Kai: Dat was voor mij niet lollig. Ik kon vroeger proberen vrienden te maken.

Selene: Had je die dan niet?

Kai: Nee.

Selene: Wat erg voor je.

Kai: Waarom ineens zo medelevend?

Selene: (beetje blozend) Wij hadden het ook niet beter. Onze ouders zijn erg rijk en werken veel te veel. We zagen hen zelden. Ik wou dat ze meer tijd hadden voor ons.

Kai: Wie is ons?

Selene: Weet je dat niet? Voor mij en mijn jongere zus.

Kai: Ken ik haar?

Selene: Zeker.

Kai: Ja? Wie?

Selene: Luna.

Kai: Is Luna je zus?

Selene: Zeker, maar ik had geen betere zus kunnen wensen. We zijn met elkaar verbonden door iets speciaal.

Kai: Het is 12.14 ondertussen. We hebben lang gepraat. (O-E: eigenlijk niet maar de tijd moet toch ook wat vooruit gaan.)

Selene: Al zo laat! Laten we Luna en Ray wekken en teruggaan. Ik denk dat Tyson en Max er al zullen zijn.

Kai: Kenny is er nog voor het geval dat.

Selene: Ik maak Luna wakker doe jij Ray.

Kai: Goed.

Selene: (bij Luna haar oor) OPSTAAN! (niets) Ik smijt ze in het water.

Kai: Ray, wil je opstaan en wel nu direct.

Ray: Ik ben wakker, ik ben wakker. Wat is er?

Kai: We gaan terug. Teminste als we Luna wakker krijgen.

Selene tilt Luna gemakkelijk op en smijt haar zo ver mogelijk het water in. Luna schiet wakker en zwemt terug.

Luna: Waar was dat goed voor?

Selene: Je sliep. Ik kreeg je niet wakker.

Luna: Best maar gooi mij nooit zo in het water wil je.

Selene: Tuurlijk zus, tuurlijk.

Kai: Zullen we gaan?

Selene: Wegwezen.

Ze lopen terug naar het kamp. Het verloopt erg rustig. De vogels waren ook rustig een deuntje aan het fluiten. Tyson en Max waren inderdaad al terug en hadden al gegeten en besloten zelf ook maar te gaan eten. Het was ondertussen 12.36 en ze hadden erge honger.

66666666666666666666666666666666666

O-E: Amai, dat heb ik allemaal aan 1 stuk zitten tippen.

Selene: Ik ben anders niet moe.

O-E: Niet moeilijk, jij hebt bijna niets gedaan.

Selene: Welles, ik heb gepraat, met Kai. Waarom moet ik met hem gekoppeld worden? Ik haat hem.

O-E: Niet als ik met u klaar ben.

Selene: Oh durft he.

Luna: Die BH vond ik ook niet leuk.

O-E: Ik anders wel.

Ray: Ik ook.

Luna: Ray wat had ik gezegd over dat je aan mijn kant staat of anders.

Ray: Oeps vergeten.

O-E: Kalm ik geef de vragen: Waarom moest Selene de planten in de groene kamer water geven.(Luna is toch niet zo lui)

Luna: Hey!

O-E: Sorry, Zal Selene nog veel grapjes maken? En Luna? Dat lees je allemaal in de volgende chapters.

(P.S.:O-E: Ik kan niet veel meer tippen, de examens komen eraan, maar daarna weer hard aan het werk. Beloofd!)


	7. De training en avond

O-E: Ik moet van iemand aan chapter 7 beginnen, en het zijn bijna examens.

Kai: Jij en leren? Niet een goede combinatie.

O-E: Dat neem je terug. Ik leer hard.

Max: Maar wat doe je dan hier?

O-E: Eh? Niet belangrijk. Ik ga beginnen.

Tyson: Wat eten we?

O-E: Ik waarschuw je. Ik zet je op dieet als je niet ophoudt.

Tyson: (op zijn blote knieën) Dat kan je me niet aandoen.

O-E: Voor 1 keer dan. Oke, hier is chapter 7.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

#Chappie 7: De training en avond.#

#De hut 12.36#

Tyson: Waar waren jullie?

Luna: De buurt verkennen. Erg mooie plek naar het meer. Nog geen 5 minuten stappen als je er rechtstreeks heen gaat.

Selene: Namen wij dan een omweg?

Luna: Eigenlijk wel, maar je kent me. Niets zeggen.

Selene: Ik vermoord u! Een halfuur stappen als je er ook 5 minuten over kon doen.

Ray: Kalm meiden. Elkaar nog niet vermoorden. Wij zijn hier nog maar pas.

Kai: "Ik kan geloven dat ze zussen zijn. Ze vechten tenminste als zussen."

Selene: Voor 1 keer dan.

Luna: Wat voor eten hebben jullie meegenomen?

Max: Brood, spek, eieren, fruit, groenten, ketchup, mayonaise en nog veel meer.

Selene: Hoeveel brood?

Max: 5 pakken brood. Maar ja Tyson moet ook wat eten voor 2 dagen.

Luna: We konden ook bellen of ze brood brachten. Iets nieuw van de bakkers. Brood aan huis. Maar wel een beetje duur.

Selene: Je weet dat geld nooit een probleem is. Voortaan bellen we de bakker voor brood, goed?

Iedereen: Goed.

Kai: Jullie hebben al gegeten zeker?

Max: Je kent Tyson. Maar waar is hij nu?

Ray: Ik zag hem naar binnen lopen. Is de Chef er dan niet?

Tyson: (roept vanaf de deur) De Chef is in slaap gevallen achter Dizzy.

Selene: Dan moet hij wat minder laat tippen.

Ray: Veel plezier. Het is ons nog nooit gelukt hem van zijn laptop te krijgen als hij iets wil afwerken.

Luna: Is dat dan zo lastig?

Ray: Reken maar!

Selene: Zullen we wat eten? Ik ben uitgehongerd.

Luna: Goed idee.

#Binnen#

#Keuken#

Iedereen behalve Tyson en Max zitten nu aan tafel om wat te eten. Door Max hebben ze wat lekkere dingen om op te kunnen eten.(OE: Niet door Tyson, anders hadden ze niets om te eten behalve snoep)

Luna: Wil iemand de boter geven?

Ray: Hier, nog iets?

Luna: Nee, bedankt.

Selene: Wat gaan we straks doen?

Kai: Wat dacht je van training?

Selene: Helemaal mee eens. Het is tenslotte nog maar een maand.

Luna: Nee, het is nog steeds vakantie.

Selene: En wij zitten nu bij de bladebreakers en moeten trainen voor het tornooi.

Luna: (zucht) Je zal wel gelijk hebben.

Ray: Mij lijkt het wel een goed idee. Drigger en ik zijn de laatste tijd uit vorm.

Selene: En Max en Tyson?

Ray: Zullen wij het anders vragen?

Luna: TYSON, MAX KOMEN!

Tyson: Jij roept hard. De Chef is zelfs wakker geworden.

Selene: Waar is hij nu dan?

Max: Slaapt terug. Hij moet erg veel gedaan hebben deze nacht.

Kai: Trainen jullie mee?

Tyson: Cool.

Max: Gaat niet, Dragoon en Draziel zijn helemaal uit elkaar door de Chef. We kunnen helaas niet meedoen.

Luna: Geeft niet. Een andere keer.

Selene: Kai, jij en ik nog eens een keer?

Kai: Mij best.

Luna: Maar eerst verder eten.

Selene: Inderdaad. (wilt haar boterham pakken) Waar is mijn boterham gebleven?

Ray: Tyson!

Tyson: Ik deed niets, ik zweer het.

Ray: Wie dan wel?

Selene: Luna, ik krijg je nog daarvoor.

Luna: Sorry, maar ik dacht dat je hem niet meer wou opeten.

Selene: Dus wel. Wie kookt straks eigenlijk? Is er een jongen hier dat een beetje kan koken?

Kai: Nee.

Ray: We hadden gehoopt dat jullie konden koken.

Luna: Ik! Koken! Dat meen je niet.

Selene: Een goede raad, eet nooit iets wat Luna heeft klaargemaakt. Ik kook wel.

Luna: Lekker. En wat?

Selene: Weet ik veel. Wat er in huis is zeker.

Kai: Zullen we gaan?

Iedereen: We komen.

#Buiten bij blade-schaal (13.11)#

Selene: Klaar om weer te verliezen, Kai?

Kai: Deze keer ga jij eraan.

Selene: Wil je wedden?

Kai: Nee!

Selene: Goed dan en nu ben je klaar?

Kai: 3

Selene: 2

Kai: 1

Selene en Kai: LET IT RIP!

(Blades worden afgevuurd en draaien rondjes in de schaal)

Go Zandra! Go Dranzer!

Selene: Zandra doe je fireball!

Kai: Vecht terug Dranzer met een fire arrow!

Selene: Spaar je adem, dit is pas over als ik het zeg.

Kai: En ik zeg dat dit nu over is.

Selene: Zou je willen. Zandra hou Dranzer tegen met zijn eigen fire arrow.

Kai: Maar…maar hoe?

Selene: Zandra heeft een speciale eigenschap. Ze kan elke aanval kopiëren als het van een vuur of water Bit-beest is.

Kai: Dat kan niet.(Dranzer vliegt uit de schaal)

Selene: Nu is het over.

Kai: Hoe?

Selene: Wat hoe?

Kai: Hoe komt het dat Zandra aanvallen kan kopiëren?

Selene: Oh dat? Weet ik niet. Dat gebeurt gewoon vanzelf. Ik denk dat het komt omdat Zandra veel slimmer is dan jouw Dranzer.

Kai: Dranzer is het slimste Bit-beest ooit.

Selene: Waarom kan jouw Dranzer dan mijn aanval niet kopiëren ?

Kai: Hij moet het wel eerst kunnen oefenen.

Selene: Daar zit het, Zandra hoeft het maar 1 keer te zien.

Kai: En waarom enkel vuur en water aanvallen?

Selene: Weet ik veel. Bij andere doet Luna dat met haar Briana. Samen zijn we onoverwinnelijk.

Kai: Over Luna gesproken, waar is ze eigenlijk?

Selene: Ze had beloofd om mee te trainen. En Ray waar is die?

Kai: Misschien meegegaan.

Selene: Luna krijgt naar haar voeten als ze straks terugkomt.

Kai: Zullen we ondertussen verder oefenen?

Selene: Waarom wil jij dan zo graag trainen?

Kai: Ik had vroeger nooit een keus. Ik moest dat altijd van mijn grootvader. En jij? Want jij traint ook veel.

Selene: Ik enkel voor mijn plezier. En ik heb de erge gewoonte om niet tegen mijn verlies te kunnen. Dus ik zorg ervoor dat ik niet verlies.

Kai: Nu even terug op Luna, Je zou haar naar haar voeten geven.

Selene: Ja waarom?

Kai: En als ze nu zweetvoeten heeft?

Selene: Hahahaha, dan nog. Had ik nooit van jouw gedacht. Jij een grapje maken.

Kai: "Ze heeft gelijk. Ik maak nooit grapjes, maar bij haar voel ik me thuis. Maar ik ken ze nog maar sinds gisteren. Ik moet ergens anders aan denken."

Selene: Is er iets?

Kai: Nee, zullen we verder doen?

Selene: Goed.

Selene stapt rustig richting Kai. Ze komt dichter en dichter en Kai's hart gaat als een bezeten. Zoals die van Selene. Ze heeft zichzelf niet meer onder controle. Ze zijn nog maar 1 meter van elkaar. Maar dan stopt Selene eindelijk op 1 meter van Kai. Maar Kai laat dan zich even en doet een stap naar voor. Selene is verstijfd.

En dan geeft Kai haar een zoentje op de wang. Selene laat een klein zuchtje wat Kai ook doet. Dan kijken ze elkaar aan en beginnen als een gek te blozen.

Kai: "Goed dat ik ze niet op haar mond kuste. Dan zou ik de hele vakantie Tyson moeten horen. Ik moet me extra sterk houden als zij in de buurt is. Maar als zij in mijn buurt is voel ik me zo anders. Niets speciaal. Gewoon negeren."

Selene: "Oke, dat was eng. Kai. Ik ken hem nog geen 2 dagen en ik had hem bijna gekust. Hij anders mij wel maar gelukkig niet op de mond anders was ik geflipt. En als hij het te weten komt. Ik moet vanaf nu wat afstand nemen. Als dat lukt teminste."

Kai: Verder trainen?

Selene: Goed.

En ze trainen nog hard verder tot 18.00 uur.

Ondertussen wat gebeurde er bij Ray en Luna?

#Buiten ergens (13.11)#

Luna: Gelukkig, ontkomen van Selene haar trainingen.

Ray: Luna, wil jij niet trainen?

Luna: Nee! Selene is de ergste trainer die er bestaat.

Ray: Dacht ik ook over Kai. Maar als je niet wil trainen kunnen we wat gaan wandelen?

Luna: Lijkt me leuk.

Ray: Denk je dat Selene niet boos op je zal zijn?

Luna: Kom je?

Ray: Waarom antwoord je niet?

Luna: Waarop?

Ray: Denk je dat je zus boos op je zal zijn?

Luna: Het gewoonlijke, ja. Zij vind het leuk te trainen omdat ze niet tegen haar verlies kan maar in de sport ben ik de kampioen.

Ray: Welke sporten doe je dan?

Luna: Alles. Maar ze verslaat me enkel in het water.

Ray: Dat zag ik gisteren aan het strand. Waarom enkel in het water?

Luna: Vraag dat niet aan mij, maar aan haar.

Ray: Nu welke sporten doe je dan graag?

Luna: Mijn favoriet, hardlopen.

Ray: Jij? Hardlopen?

Luna: Denk jij dat ik niet snel kan lopen? Doen we een wedstrijdje?

Ray: Kom maar op. "Waarom zei ik dat nu weer? Op het strand rende ze wel 100 kilometer per uur. Ach."

Luna: Van hier tot die grote eik daarginds goed?

Ray: Goed. Klaar.

Luna: AF!

En ze vertrekken. Luna rent er vandoor met een snelheid van 150 kilometer per uur en op de weg zou ze al lang geflitst zijn. Ray ligt dus wel snel achter en is na 5 minuutjes bij de eik wanneer Luna er al 4,30 minuten er staat.

Luna: Waar bleef je?

Ray: Jij kan echt snel lopen. Waar heb je dat geleerd?

Luna: Gewoon vanzelf. Wanneer ik aan het lopen was zat Selene aan het trainen. Dus zij is beter met bladen en ik ben beter in alle sporten behalve watersporten.

Ray: Wel raar.

Luna: Dat wel maar in het water is ze altijd al snel geweest.

Ray: Wat zouden we straks eten?

Luna: Weet ik niet, maar Selene kan verschrikkelijk goed koken. Ik niet.

Ray: Toch niet erg. Gaan we wat rondkijken hier?

Luna: Lijkt me leuk. Ik ken alles van de natuur.

Ray: Ik weet er wel veel van.

Luna: Je bent aardig tegenover die jongens van onze school.(geeft hem een zoentje op de wang)

Ray: (bloost als een gek) Waarom deed je dat?

Luna: (bloost nu ook verschrikkelijk) Gewoon. Weet jij welke vogel dat is daarginds?

Ray: Ik denk een zwaluw.(O-E: Ik ken niets van vogels maar ja een afrikaanse vogel bestaat denk wel. Kijk maar eens naar monty python and the holy grail.)

Luna: "Ik liet me echt gaan. Mag nooit meer gebeuren of mijn zus vermoord me. Als hij erachter komt zijn we zo goed als dood. Maar hij had wel zachte wangen."

Ray: "Ze heeft zachte lippen. Als ik niet zo verlegen was zou ik ze een zoentje hebben teruggeven. Ray wordt wakker, je kent haar sinds gisteren."

Rond 19.00 gingen ze allebei terug naar het huisje.

Ondertussen mogen we Tyson en Max niet vergeten. Wat hebben die de hele tijd gedaan?

#Binnen (13.11)#

Tyson: Gaan we de Chef proberen wakker te maken of iets anders doen?

Max: De Chef wakker maken! Een hopeloze zaak. Dus dat wordt T.V. kijken.

Tyson: Is er wel iets goed op T.V.?

Max: (bladert wat in een T.V.-boekje dat daar lag)Over 10 minuten is er een wedstrijd met de Witte Tijgers tegen de Brainstormers (O-E: Rap uit mijne duim gezogen (niet letterlijk))

Tyson: Kei cool. Op welke post?

Max: Ketnet. En dan ZAPPEN!

Tyson: Deze keer win ik geloof me.

Max: Eerst kijken.

#Na 1 uur:#

De wedstrijd tussen de Witte Tijgers en de Brainstormers is gedaan en natuurlijk wonnen de Witte Tijgers.

Tyson: Ze worden wel beter niet.

Max: Dat je dat opvalt. Nu klaar voor de wedstrijd?

Tyson: Kom maar op. (gaat naar de T.V.)

Max: Er zijn 100 posten en beginnen bij 50. Dan tellen we tot 3 en dan zo snel mogelijk drukken op de knop. Ik win als het na een kwartier onder de 50 is en jij als het boven de 50 is goed?

Tyson: En ik gebruik de knop van de T.V. en jij die van de afstandsbediening. Weet ik. (O-E: Maar wij niet)

Max: Klaar? 3. 2. 1. START.

Ze drukken allebei als een gek op die knoppen en na een kwartier blijkt Max gewonnen te zijn omdat de post staat 26.

Max: Ik heb alweer gewonnen.

Tyson: Nog een keer en we stoppen pas als ik gewonnen heb.

Max: Oke.

#Om 17.34#

Max: Nu stoppen we.

Tyson: Nee, ik moet en zal winnen.

Max: Nu niet meer. We gaan proberen de Chef te wekken. Dit hebben we al veel te lang gedaan.

Tyson: De volgende keer win ik.

Max: Zal vast wel. "Echt niet."

Dan proberen ze de Chef te wekken en dat heeft 1 uur geduurd. Als Dizzy niet mee hielp zou het nooit gelukt zijn. Hij zou straks vroeg slapen en de volgende morgen Dragoon en Draziel terug in elkaar steken. Het was ondertussen 18.28 en Tyson begon wat te ruiken.

Tyson: Wat is die hemelse geur?

Max: De geur van eten.

Tyson: Eten, lekker.(rent naar de keuken.)

Selene: Uit de keuken! Ik heb niet graag pottenkijkers.

Tyson: Maar ik heb honger.

Selene: Kan me niets schelen. Uit de keuken!

(Wordt naar buiten gesmeten (letterlijk) met zijn hoofd tegen de tafel)

Tyson: Auw, Selene dat deed pijn hoor.

Selene: Als je niet meer pijn wilt hebben blijf je maar uit de keuken.

Tyson: Oke.(wrijft over zijn hoofd waar een bult staat)

Kai: Mag de baby niet naar binnen voor zijn pap?

Tyson: Oh Kai hou je kop.

Max: (komt aanlopen) Niet vechten jullie. Tyson, wat is er met jouw gebeurt?

Tyson: Iets groot, knap en gevaarlijk viel me aan.

Max: Je bedoelt Selene. Ze had gezegd dat ze ging koken omdat ze hier de enige is die en beetje kan koken.

Tyson: Waar zijn Ray en Luna eigenlijk?

Kai: Weg.

Max: Naar waar?

Kai: Hoe moet ik dat weten?

Tyson: We zagen zo een kei vette match op T.V. met de Witte Tijgers.

Kai: Vandaar dat je Ray wilt hebben. En Luna?

Max: Ik denk dat ik dat weet. Zij is de enige die Selene kalm krijgt als ze kwaad begint te worden.

Tyson: Klopt helemaal.

Selene: (komt uit de keuken) Doe eens iets nuttig en dek de tafel wil je?

Tyson: moet dat?

Selene: Als je geen blauw oog wilt, ja.

Tyson: Ik vlieg al, maar dan moet ik wel borden en bestek hebben.

Selene: Dat ligt allemaal in de glazen kast bij de eettafel.

Tyson: Oke. "Domme, ik had gehoopt een glimp te kunnen opvangen van wat we gaan eten."

Na een halfuurtje kwamen Ray en Luna ook terug en had Tyson de tafel netjes gedekt. Het was nu nog wachten op Selene haar eten.

Tyson: Als het nog lang duurt wordt ik nog gek.

Chef: Kalm Tyson, een paar minuutjes overleef je wel.

Tyson: Dat weet ik nog niet zo zeker.

Kai: Gedraag je toch niet als een klein kind.

Tyson: Doe ik niet!

Ray: Kalm jullie beide.

Luna: Kunnen jullie nooit aardig zijn tegen elkaar?

Tyson en Kai: Nee.

Selene: Eten is klaar.

Iedereen behalve Kai: Lekker.

Selene: Het is enkel iets simpel omdat ik niet de juiste ingrediënten had. De volgende keer ga ik winkelen. Het zijn patatten met gehaktballetjes in tomatensaus en als nagerecht is er chocolade pudding.

Tyson: Aanvallen!

Max: Je zegt eens iets nuttig. Dit ziet er heerlijk uit.

Selene: Bedankt, eten jullie het vandaag nog op?

Luna: Zeker, ik kan geen betere kok wensen op vakantie.

Verder aan tafel is alles rustig. Iedereen at in stilte behalve dan Tyson die zijn mond aan het volproppen was. Na het hoofdgerecht dat iedereen blijkbaar smaakte kwam het toetje. Tyson had die van Max gepikt die daar helemaal niet blij mee was. En blijkbaar at Luna evenveel als Tyson maar dan wel netjes. (O-E: gelukkig, een 2de Tyson had ik niet overleefd) Daarna was het al 20.00 uur en ging iedereen rustig in de zetel zitten.

Chef: Selene, Luna?

Selene en Luna : Ja.

Chef: Waar komen jullie Bit-beesten vandaan?

Selene: Die van mij vond ik in een sauna.

Luna: Briana vond ik in het bos. In een boom.

Max: Vertel eens wat meer over jullie.

Selene: Luna slaapt graag, eet graag, pest me graag en sport graag. Is een grote sloddervos maar makkelijk in de omgang. Erg aardig en slim als het nodig is. De meeste jongens op school zijn verliefd op haar. Ze is 17 jaar en mijn jongere zusje. Ze draagt altijd haar haar in een lange vlecht en draagt altijd een jeansbroek met een T-shirt met een V-nek en aan haar voeten sportschoenen. Haar Bit-beest is Briana en dat is het ongeveer.

Luna: Selene is koppig, aggresief, aardig als het nodig is, houdt van een grapje zo af en toe en is een 2de moeder voor mij. Ze houdt van beybladen, koken en kuisen. Ze houdt niet van jongens, en zelf is ze erg slim. Veel jongens op school zijn ook op haar verliefd maar de meeste op mij. Ze is 18 en draagt haar haar altijd los en draagt altijd een rode rok, een strak topke en sandalen. Haar Bit-beest is Zandra. Dat is het. Of nee toch niet. Ze geloofd in fabeltjes en in liefde op het eerste gezicht.

Selene: Jij toch ook fabeltjes?

Luna: Maar niet dat liefde op het eerste gezicht, dat is belachelijk.

Selene: Echt niet. En hoe zit het bij jullie jongens?

Tyson: Weet je dat niet?

Luna: Eigenlijk wel, we kunnen alles van jullie te weten komen op internet.

Max: We kennen jullie nu wel ongeveer. Maar Selene, hou jij van kuisen?

Selene: Zeker, ik vind het erg amusant.

Tyson: Wat is daar leuk aan?

Selene: Als je 24 uur op 24 bij Luna blijft vind je het na een tijd wel leuk.

Luna: Dat is niet leuk.

Ray: Wat gaan we nu doen? Het is nog te vroeg om te gaan slapen.

Tyson: KUSSENGEVECHT!

Kai en Selene: Nee!

Tyson: En waarom niet?

Selene: Kan me niets schelen. Maar we kunnen ook andere dingen doen.

Luna: Zoals?

Selene: Wat dingen over elkaar zeggen.

Chef: Lijkt mij goed maar ik ben erg moe en ga naar bed.

Iedereen: Slaapwel.

Max: Oke, dus we gaan waarheid of durven doen.

Selene: Nee geen doen. Waarheid mag best maar je hoeft er niet op te antwoorden.

Luna: Jammer. Ik begin. Tyson, wat is je favoriet eten?

Tyson: Ik denk macaroni. Mijn beurt. Selene, wat gebeurde er toen je voor het eerst je Bit-beest zag?

Selene: De allereerste keer? Ik kwam Zandra tegen in een sauna. Toen ik ze voor de eerste keer uit mijn blade kreeg had ze een erg leuk grapje uitgehaald. Er kwam een fel licht en toen bleek dat ze mijn haar anders had gedaan. Punk! Na een uur douchen had ik het eindelijk terug plat gekregen.

Luna: Ja, dat weet ik nog. Gelukkig was mam en pap toen niet thuis.

Selene: Maar goed en nu Kai, heb jij ooit iemand liefgehad?

Kai: Nee. En nu ik ben slapen.

Ray: Nu al? Het is pas 20.15 uur.

Kai: En dan.

Selene: Ik ga dan ook slapen. Weet iemand wat we morgen gaan doen?

Max: Ik heb een idee. Als we nu eens en fort gaan maken. Oorlogje spelen.

Luna: Dat is verschrikkelijk kinderachtig.

Ray: Je kan er wel goede oorlog strategieën bijleren.

Selene: Dan vind ik het best. Nu mensen ik ben slapen en maak niet te veel rommel. En wie helpt morgenvroeg bij de afwas?

Tyson: Dat doet Max.

Max: Ray.

Ray: Luna.

Luna: Tyson.

Selene: (zucht) Ik doe het wel alleen. Slaapwel.

Iedereen: Slaapwel.

(Kai en Selene gaan allebei de rode kamer binnen.)

Luna: Zullen we ondertussen iets anders doen? Wat dacht je van monopoly?

Tyson: Ja kei leuk.

Ray: Als het maar niet te lang duurt.

Luna: Natuurlijk niet.

Na een goed uurtje spelen was Luna gewonnen en Tyson en Max waren gewoon bankroet. Ray had het erg lang uitgehouwen maar heeft uiteindelijk ook verloren.(Het is al 21.22)

Luna: Ik heb gewonnen. Een andere keer beter.

Tyson: Dat kan echt niet. De volgende keer win ik.

Ray: Dat zal wel maar nu kunnen we beter gaan slapen.

Luna: Vind ik ook een goed idee, ik ben doodop.

Max: Ja wij gaan ook.

Max en Tyson: Slaapwel.

Ray en Luna: Slaapwel.

Ondertussen in dat dik uurtje is er ook wat gebeurt in de rode kamer. We nemen een kijkje.

#Rode kamer 20.16#

Selene: Veel plezier op de zetel.

Kai: Hou je mond wil je.

Selene: Omdat je het zoo lief vraagt. En blijf uit de badkamer, ik ga mij omkleden en durf eens binnen te komen en je zou willen dat je nooit geboren was.

Kai: Ik maak mijn bed.

#10 minuten later:#

Selene: Je kan nu Kai.(komt uit badkamer)

Kai: Werd tijd. (gaat in de badkamer)

(Selene kruipt in bed en pakt haar boek om nog even te lezen.)

#5 minuutjes later:#

Kai: Wat lees jij nu weer? (komt uit badkamer)

Selene: Hetzelfde boek als op het strand. Maar ik heb een vraag voor u. Waarom ben jij zo grof tegen je vrienden?

Kai: Omdat het baby's zijn.

Selene: Goed goed. Ik lees morgen wel verder in mijn boek. We gaan nu eerst slapen.

Kai: Goed. "Waarom heb ik dat gevoel in mijn buik als ik bij haar kom? Zal vast niet belangrijk zijn. Eerst wat slapen."

Selene: Slaapwel Kai. "Ik kan maar niet stoppen met denken aan die zoen. Daar zat toch niets achter… of wel? Missie 2: Zoeken wat er achter die zoen was."

Kai: Slaapwel.

En ze gingen slapen.

#Groene kamer 21.23#

Ray: Ga jij je eerst omkleden?

Luna: Is goed. En nog sorry.

Ray: Waarvoor?

Luna: Voor die zoen.

Ray: Dat was niet zo erg.

Luna: Als je het niet zo erg vind is het voor mij beter. (loopt de badkamer in)

Ray: Ik maak ondertussen mijn bed als je dat niet erg vind.

Luna: (roept vanuit de badkamer) Geen probleem, doe wat je niet laten kunt.

Na 5 minuutjes gaat Ray zich omkleden en na nog eens 5 minuutjes was ook hij klaar om te gaan slapen.

Ray: Slaapwel Luna. "En echte engel."

Luna: Slaapwel Ray. "Hij is erg aardig."

En ook zei vielen in slaap. In de blauwe kamer was er iets helemaal anders gebeurd.

#Blauwe kamer 21.22#

Tyson: Selene kan erg goed koken.

Max: En Luna is erg aardig.

Tyson: (doet zijn pyjama aan en gaat aan zijn kant liggen) Slaapwel Maxie. Droom maar fijn over je moeder.

Max: (doet zijn pyjama ook aan en gaat aan zijn kant liggen) Slaapwel Tyson. Droom maar fijn over eten.

En zij vielen ook in een diepe slaap. (O-E: Als je dat teminste slapen kunt noemen. Dat is meer beweging dan slapen.)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

O-E: Hehe, eindelijk af. Het is mijn langste tot nu toe.

Luna: Waarom gaf ik Ray een zoentje?

O-E: Jullie moeten een koppeltje worden. En Ray zelf is te verlegen.

Ray: Daarom slaap ik op de zetel.

Kai: Ik ook, maar ik heb geen keus.

Selene: Zeker niet, je denkt toch niet dat ik bij jouw in 1 bed slaap.

O-E: En toch worden jullie een prachtig koppeltje.

Selene en Kai: Echt niet!

O-E: Wacht maar af. En nu de vraagjes: Zal er een grote romance uitbreken? Wat is het grote geheim van Selene en Luna? Zal iemand het ooit weten? Ja, de antwoorden komen allemaal in de volgende chapters.

Luna: Natuurlijk komt er een romance tussen mij en Ray.

Selene: Maar ik geloof wel in liefde op het eerste gezicht. En tussen mij en Kai komt er niets zeker weten.

Luna: Ray is hot!

Selene: (anime val)

O-E: GA SLAPEN!


End file.
